I Will Fight For You
by Wolfstar of BloodClan
Summary: An Outcast of both demon and humans due to her half-breed status, Hanako Yamanari is soon forced to make a choice that will alter her life forever. She meets the cold, yet handsome Lord Sesshomaru, and she joins him. Together, the Demon Lord who despises half-breeds, and the half-breed who loves him, must work together to overcome what destiny has thrown at them.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone warmly overhead, and Hanako looked up, her blue eyes shining with wonder as she took in the world around her. The trees were in full bloom, and she sighed as a soft breeze ruffled her hair and washed over her skin. The cool water of the spring she was bathing in soothed her aching muscles as she sunk lower into the water.

"Ah..." she sighed and closed her eyes, yet her ears were pricked for any sounds of approach. They swiveled back and forth, trying to detect if any humans were nearby. When she didn't hear any movement other than the wind rustling through the leaves, she relaxed, letting the water engulf her naked body.

 _Must I always be on guard? Must I always fear of discovery?_ She sat up and look down at her reflection, taking in the young beauty staring back at her. She saw blue eyes staring back at her. Long, midnight black hair fell down her back, and floated around her and she had a clear, fair complexion. Her breasts were large and round, firm to the touch and her buttocks were just the same. Her hips were wide and her waist narrow.

Yet no matter how many times she looked at herself, no matter how many times she thought she looked so human, she was always aware of what she was. Atop her head, a large pair of black cat ears splayed sideways in agitation, and her long, black and fluffy tail swished in the water.

"It wasn't my fault I am this...this _thing!"_ she growled to herself, her needle-like fangs bared as she glared at her reflection. "I don't know why I had to be this! I am a freak! An abomination of human and demon!" She hissed and slashed at the reflection with the razor sharp claws, yet it did little to swipe away the image, as it reformed. With a sigh, she knew that no matter what she tried to do, no matter how hard she tried to change herself, she would always be what she was.

"A half-breed." she muttered, "I don't belong among humans, nor demons. Forever an outcast, such is the curse of my dirty blood." she leaned back and sighed again, gazing up at the clouds above her. "I will never belong. I can only try to survive, even if that means I must live in hiding, like a pest."

Footsteps and heavy breathing caused her ears to prick her ears and her eyes flew open. With speed that belonged to a demon, she hid behind a large tree, peeking out at the intruder. _Who could that be? And why are they running?_

"Hanako! Hanako Yamanari!" _That voice...is that Shuya?_ She blinked in astonishment, and she saw her friend appear, looking around for her.

"Hanako! The village master wants to see you!" Shuya called out, his voice loud and clear as it carried to her sensitive ears. With a flash of embarrassment, she debated fleeing, having left her clothes on the other side of the springs.

She looked back around, only to find herself staring into Shuya's chocolate brown eyes. Shuya looked down and blushed deeply, seeing Hanako's exposed flesh. "Ehehehe...um...you look...nice...H-Hanako.."

"AAAAAAAGH!" She screamed, and she slapped her friend's cheek, "Shuya! What the hell!" She glared at him and covered her breasts, her cheeks burning as she stomped back through the water to retrieve her clothes.

"Uh-uh..." Shuya groaned, his cheek red and swollen as rubbed it. "S-sorry Hanako...I didn't mean to surprise you..."

"You know why I take baths alone!" she hissed and put her dress on, pulling the loose sleeves over her shoulders. The fabric was light and soft, dyed black by the blood of demons she had slain from time to time. Her chest remained exposed, and the collar coming to rest upon her breasts. It was dyed crimson, from the blood of humans she had killed to defend herself. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a red ribbon, and she proceeded to tie her long hair up in it as she continued, "What if one of the other villagers had come?"

 _Shuya is such a moron sometimes, but he is my only friend. The only one I can trust. Human he may be, he was the only one who accepted me, and he promised to keep my demon side a secret. He has been good on his promise so far._

As she thought, she couldn't help but sigh as she put her shawl over her head, hiding her ears from view. She placed her money pouch on her sash and tied it around her waist.

Shuya walked over to her, somewhat hesitant to come near her as he continued rubbing his cheek, "Sorry Hanako...I know it was dangerous and stupid, and I totally deserve the slap for looking at you, but you must come quickly! The village master wants you!"

"Did he ever give you a reason why?" she asked as she grabbed her satchel and slung it over her shoulder.

"I think it was about your work." Shuya scratched his head, "Sorry if I can't be much more help than that Hanako..."

"So old Nobu Fujiwara wants to dump _more_ work on me. I think he suspects what I am, so he is trying to expose me by making me work harder, longer and faster than anyone else. I can't feign illness, lest he attempt to force medical treatment upon me." She growled as she made sure her tail was tucked into her skirt, wrapping it around her legs.

"Ah, come on Hanako..." Shuya rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "You shouldn't be so suspicious. Have you ever considered that maybe it's your cold and distant personality that makes him suspect what you are? Demons don't like humans right? Well, you are half-demon."

She whipped around to glare at him icily, "And what of it? I don't have to like humans. I'm not obliged to like humans any more than I like demons. And in truth, I _prefer_ humans over demons." She tightened her shawl and placed her hands inside her sleeves. With a sigh she looked at Shuya, who was looking down shyly, averting his gaze. "Sorry Shuya. Come on, let's get back to the village." She smiled and began walking, and she chuckled as she heard Shuya's heavy footsteps rushing to walk beside her.

"Hanako..." Shuya began shyly, "I-I'm sorry for invading your privacy..." he looked down, his cheeks bright red as he blushed deeper.

"Say no more Shuya. All is forgiven. Just next time don't scare me like that." She smiled and looked at him, giggling softly.

"S-sure thing Hanako!" Shuya grinned, gaining his confidence back now that he was safe, "Race you to the village!" He took off, his long legs covering more ground with each stride.

Hanako rolled her eyes, knowing the he knew she could beat him easily, but she accepted the challenge. With a mighty leap, she raced forward, overtaking Shuya with ease.

"H-hey!" Shuya panted, "No fair Hanako!" He laughed, coming to a halt. "I'm nowhere near as fast as you are!"

Hanako paused and looked back, her tone light but her expression somber, "I guess that is one of the benefits of being half-demon right?" She sighed and looked down, closing one of her hands into a fist, "Lots of strength and power..."

"Well, I would give anything to be like you Hanako." Shuya smiled as he ran up to her, his dark brown eyes glimmering excitedly, "You're amazing!"

"No!" Hanako snapped, her eyes piercing her friend, "No! banish such thoughts! You belong here, in this village, among your people. I do not. I belong nowhere. Not among demons, or humans..." She sighed and looked over the crest of the hill, her eyes focusing on the village not far off in the distance, "I don't even belong here..."

"Hanako..." Shuya began gently. "Hanako I don't think you...I mean I...I have something to tell you..." He reached out to grasp her hand, his eyes staring at her, yet they shone with an underlying sadness, "Hanako I..." He didn't finish his sentence, for Hanako had moved away, further toward the village.

"Come on Shuya. We need to get back now." Hanako said in a flat voice, avoiding his gaze as she continued walking. Shuya sighed and followed slowly, his eyes downcast as he trudged along.

Hanako wrapped her shawl tighter around her head, shuddering, _That was close...I thought he was going to kiss me...I can't let that happen. I can't hurt Shuya like that...I would never forgive myself if I broke his heart..._

The pair arrived at the village, walking in side by side as the other villagers looked on.

"There they are again." A young man grinned as he watched them, his buddies smirking, "The love-birds have returned."

"When do you think Shuya is going to ask her?" one of the men beside him asked, his arms crossed as he stared at Hanako.

The third man laughed and slapped his friend's back, "Judging by her expression, he did! But according to Shuya's face, it didn't go so well. See his cheek? You would think a simple 'no' would have worked! Hahaha!"

The three men laughed as they passed, and Hanako sulked more, hiding her face in her shawl. "What are they talking about Shuya?" she asked as she looked back at her friend.

Shuya blushed even redder than before, giving the men dark looks, "I have no idea...just forget it Hanako. It isn't important right now..."

Hanako narrowed her eyes at Shuya, "Fine...but we _will_ talk about this later Shuya..."

The young man sighed and looked at her, "Yes Hanako...I know. I promise I will explain everything later." He smiled, attempting to reassure her.

Hanako opened her mouth to respond when a loud yet raspy voice spoke to her, "Ah...Miss Hanako Yamanari...you look lovely this evening." Hanako looked up to gaze upon a large, rotund man, his face grimy with sweat and dirt, though she knew he would never do any real work around the village to get in such a state. It was a show, a display that he was trying to help the village. Hanako knew better. She had disliked Nobu Fujiwara ever since she had set eyes upon him, during her arrival to this village.

"Master Nobu, thank you for your kind words" Hanako bowed in respect to the leader of the village, "You wished to see me?"

"Yes I did. Come with me." The greasy old man smiled, his teeth stained yellow with age, "Come now I won't bite..." He clasped a large meaty hand on her shoulder and led her away, "Thank you Master Toriyama for bringing her to me." He cast over his shoulder at Shuya.

Shuya was helpless as he watched Hanako be led away, and he let out a deep breath, "You're welcome sir..." He turned and began walking away, kicking a small rock in frustration.

"Ow!" a startled yelp sounded from nearby, "Watch where you're kicking stuff!"

"S-sorry sir!" Shuya squeaked and apologized, "I didn't mean to hit you with it!"

The victim simply grumbled incoherently and stomped off, leaving Shuya alone. Shuya sighed again and continued his trek home, "I will do it the next time we are alone..." he muttered to himself, pulling out a wedding band from his pocket, "I will ask her. She deserves to be happy...all she ever is is sad and angry, and she never lets her guard down. I only want to help her feel like she belongs somewhere..." Shuya put the ring away and smiled, "She does belong somewhere. She belongs with me, in my arms, and so help me, she will realize that someday!" Cheered up by this thought, he lifted his chin and walked faster, looking forward towards his chance at making Hanako Yamanari happy.

* * *

Hanako eyed Nobu Fujiwara suspiciously, her instincts telling her that something wasn't right. The Chief had been to eager to get her alone. Too much of a hurry to speak of anything other than some devious plot.

 _If he touches me...I will rip his dick off and shove it down his throat..._ She thought solemnly to herself, making sure her shawl was wrapped tighter around her head.

"Why must you hide under those ugly clothes my dear?" The large man asked, his foul breath clogging up her sensitive nose, "I know you are a healthy and beautiful young woman..."

"You're...words are most kind sir," Hanako forced a smile upon her lips, "Thank you."

"Do you know why I have summoned you here?" he asked as he held the door open to his home.

Hanako entered the premises, her eyes scanning around the large home, "No sir. But I assume you have more work for me to take care of yes?"

"Not exactly my sweet." Nobu Fujiwara sat down, folding his legs and looking at her, "The Lord of this region, Shinji Nakori, has sent out a request, that each village offer up their most beautiful young maidens for the Lord Shinji to pick from. This lucky maiden will become his bride, and thusly, the Lord will shower his bride's home village with wealth and prosperity and fame."

"So why am I here? I know that there are far lovelier than I in this village." She protested, knowing full-well what was coming.

"That is not true and you know it. You are an exotic beauty, the One with Eye of the Sky. Your eyes alone make you a treasure, and your beauty is without an equal. Do this honor for your village, and make us proud to call you our Lady."

Hanako hesitated, unsure what to say. If she went, she would most certainly be picked by the Lord, and where most women would want this, Hanako did not, for the Lord Shinji Nakori was human, and his bride, she would have to share his bed. What would his subjects say when they learned that a half-demon had been married into regency? She would be executed without Trial for sure.

"No...I can't go..." she murmured, already feeling the burning wrath of the older man.

"Oh but you will. I know you will." Nobu Fujiwara sneered, "For if you don't, I will expose to the whole village what you are, _demon._ "

Hanako snapped her gaze up to him, "H-how did you?"

"I watched you. I have seen your ears and your tail. Yet you choose to live peacefully among us. I have let you remain as long as you pay your dues, and didn't harm anyone in this village."

Hanako looked down at her flaw hands closing her eyes, "I didn't mean to deceive. I simply wished to live in peace..."

"And peace you shall get once you marry Lord Shinji." He growled, "That is the bargain. Peace, for your marriage to the Lord."

"But what of what happens when he sees me? What will I do?" She asked her fears surfacing under pressure.

"That will be dealt with once we reach that bridge." He waved a hand dismissively. "Now go and prepare yourself. The Lord comes to collect you tomorrow, and you _will_ be presentable." He gave Hanako a withering glare, as if challenging her to defy him.

Hanako simply bowed her head in submission "yes sir...I will go now and fulfill your request." She turned and exited the home.

Once outside, she let the tears fall freely, clutching her sides as she raced away.

 _What am I going to do? I cant marry the Lord. I cant even make myself love Shuya! How am I going to get out of this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hanako ran deep into the forest, her tears blinding her as the wind whipped her hair around her face. She had never run so far, so fast, yet now she only desired her own freedom.

 _I thought it was bad enough! Now I will be in a cage! No. Not a cage! I have been sentenced to death! Should the Lord ever realize what I am, I will be killed!_

With a cry, she felt her foot catch on a stray root, and she fell forward. "Ah!" she gasped as she rolled and tumbled down the steep hill, unable to find her footing on the slippery terrain. Then just as suddenly, she collided into something, jarring her to a stop. She looked up, only to gasp as she gazed upon a handsome, yet cold face.

She was staring up at a man. A regal, and powerful looking man. His hair was long and white, and a purple crescent moon marked his forehead. His amber eyes looked down at her with disinterest, even a hint of disgust. His robes were fancy, and he wore a white fur shoulder cape, and she took in his armor and sword. Yet there was something off about this man. She sniffed, pricking her ears as she caught his scent.

With a cry of alarm, she leaped back, "Wh-who are you! What are you doing here demon!" she hissed, lashing her tail back and forth in anger.

The man simply looked at her, then down at a green imp. "Jaken..." his voice was emotionless. "Who is this half-breed who has touched me?"

"I-I don't know Master! Shall I destroy her?" The imp glared wickedly at Hanako. He raised his staff, the two heads entwined at the top. Facing her was the old man, and she took a step back, holding her claws up reflexively.

"Wait! How do you know I am a half-demon?" she asked, hoping to buy some time.

The man looked at her, his eyes glimmering with cold amusement, as if she was simply a toy to break, "Would it be that disgusting scent of your filthy blood in my nose, or those ears and tail that reveal your true nature?"

"Wh-what? How did you..." she reached up the grab her shawl, but her fingers only touched her ears. With a shriek, she realized that her ears were exposed, and the wind tickled the sensitive hair on them. "M-my shawl! I must have lost it while I was falling!" She looked back, gasping in horror as she saw her black shawl caught on a branch at the top of the hill. "Oh no! I cant return to the village unless I have my shawl!"

The man followed her gaze, sniffing in contempt as he looked at the shawl, "I guess you choose to hide yourself and live among humans?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "How pathetic. But it doesn't surprise me. You filthy half-breed simply can't help but love those weak humans."

Hanako whipped around and glared at him icily, "I love no one! I don't like humans! And I _despise_ demons! Demons like you!" She pointed a claw at him, her tail lashing as she ripped it freely from her skirt.

The man suddenly moved. Or did he? Hanako wasn't sure as he suddenly appeared in front of her, glaring down at her with his gold tawny eyes. "That is what they always say. Then they turn around and fall in love with a human. Such pathetic creatures you half-breeds are. I might just take pity and let you live. For a price." He reached his left hand up and touched her cheek with his claws, a smirk on his lips.

"Hands off you creep!" Hanako smacked his hand away with as much force as she could muster under his stare. She felt a cold chill trickled up her back as she realized that he was looking at her in a strange yet familiar way. "And as for that price! Not a chance!" She shoved him away, backing up a few steps to put space between them.

The man was quiet, staring at her in shock as he looked at his hand, then his chest, "You have a feisty spirit. So does another half-breed I know. I just hope you aren't as difficult to kill as he is."

"How dare you lay a hand on Lord Sesshomaru! Lord! Master! Let _me_ kill her! She is beneath you!" The imp shrieked and begged the man for permission, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Silence Jaken." the man, Sesshomaru, looked back at his servant, "I am beginning to think of letting her live. She is no threat. Perhaps since she has treated us so poorly, she can lend us shelter for the night..." He looked pointedly at Hanako.

"Uh.." she hesitated, "I only have one bed...and my home is small..." She blinked in confusion as she looked between them.

"Well," Sesshomaru sighed, "We have a young one that needs shelter. And a bath."

"I will not harbor any demon spawn!" Hanako hissed violently. She lost her aggressive stance once she laid eyes upon the small figure hiding behind the man's robes. "What is that? A human child? I suspect you are going to eat her right?"

The girl stared up at Hanako with wide, curious eyes, and she took a step toward her. The girl said nothing, but instead approached Hanako and held out her hand. Hanako flinched and sifted away, glaring at the girl with hostility.

"Make no mistake. Harm her, and I shall destroy you." Sesshomaru growled in a deep voice, yet his eyes were trained on the girl.

Fearing the demon man more than the girl, Hanako sighed and sat down, folding her legs and stuffing her arms in her sleeves, "Fine. I will let her sate her curiosity, but don't think for a second I will let you sate yours!" She gave him a glare filled with daggers as the girl inched closer. "What's her name?"

"I call her Rin. She doesn't talk much." Sesshomaru stood still, watching the girl carefully, in a way that Hanako could only describe as fatherly.

She looked back at the girl, her bottom lip poking out as she looked at her. The two females watched and studied each other in silence, sizing each other up. Finally, Hanako spoke, "Rin huh? I don't get how a little human like you could make a demon like him be so...soft."

Rin's eye widened and she looked back at Sesshomaru before turning around and giggling. as if in agreement. Hanako smiled and flicked her ear. "So you agree huh?" Rin nodded and stepped closer, smiling broadly.

Relaxing some, Hanako reached her tail around and tickled Rin's neck, causing the small girl to squeal and laugh. "What's the matter huh?" Hanako chuckled, "You're not ticklish are you?" Rin's only reply was her laughter as Hanako continued her furry assault on the poor girl.

Sesshomaru watched in silence, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he watched the half-demon make Rin laugh. The girl's squeals were happy, and something inside him made him feel gratitude towards the half-breed. They had been traveling for days, and Rin had grown tired and unhappy. Seeing her laugh was something that, even though he hid it so well from others, made him happy as well. The girl deserved better than what had happened to her.

The happy moment ended when everything went quiet as Rin lunged forward and hugged Hanako. Shocked and taken off guard, Hanako froze, her eyes wide as she stared blankly ahead. Rin, taking Hanako's lack of response as consent, crawled into her lap and rested her head against her breast. Hanako looked down, focusing on Rin as she whispered, "What is she doing? Why is she touching me like this?"

Sesshomaru walked over to them, gazing down in confusion at Rin's sudden attachment to the half-breed, "It seems she likes you. She is showing you affection." he explained quietly, sitting beside Hanako, yet his eyes were trained on Rin.

 _She likes me? What could that mean? I've never handled a kid in my life! so why does this little runt like me? Unless..._ Her eyes flew wide and she shoved the gril at Sesshomaru, "NO! NO WAY! I am NOT your mother! Ugh!" Hanako stood up and back away, brushing off her clothes and crossing her arms in defiance.

Rin looked up at Hanako, tears beginning to fill her eyes as she sniffled. Sesshomaru growled and looked up at Hanako, "How dare you?" He gently set the girl down and stood up to his full height, stepping closer until he was barely inches apart from Hanako. He grabbed her arm, squeezing hard, "You will apologize, and then you will take us back to your village and give us a place to rest. If you don't, I shall kill you." He whispered the last sentence in her ears, and she looked up at him in fear, nodding vigorously.

He shoved her at Rin, and Hanako fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw Rin gazing down at her, her eyes filled with hurt. Hanako sighed, feeling her own heart clench up at the sight of the girl's tears, "I..I am sorry. Please forgive me." she bowed her head in respect, her eyes downcast.

Soft hands touched her cheeks, lifting her head up. Hanako gazed into Rin's eyes, and the small girl smiled and hugged her again, letting her know she was forgiven. Hesitantly, Hanako reached around and hugged her back, sitting up on her knees as she held the child. With a grunt, she got to her feet, still holding the child to her, yet she readjusted as to hold her more comfortably and easily.

Rin looked up at the woman carrying her, and she smiled shyly. Hanako smiled back and blushed as she realized that she was carrying a child, like a mother. "So um...Rin? Would you like a nice place to sleep? I have a warm bed you can use, and my home has its own bath. Personally, I like taking baths in the springs around here. But when it is super cold, I use the one in my home. Would you like a bath?" she asked as she began walking up the hill, careful where she set her feet in case she slipped again.

She felt a strong hand on her back and she tensed, looking up sharply at Sesshomaru, "H-hey! What do you think you are doing!" She blushed deeper, every hair on her felt like a live wire, electricity coursing through them as she looked up at him.

"Making sure you don't fall and harm her. Or yourself." He replied coolly, and his hand went to the small of her back, causing her to squeak. He gave her an odd look and turned to the imp, "Jaken. fetch our host her...shawl." He ordered the imp.

"Yes Master! Right away!" The imp sped off, rushing to grab the shawl and returned with it in his hands. "Here you are Master!"

"Give it to her." He looked at Hanako's hands and rethought his order, "No, put it on her. She is currently preoccupied with her hands."

Hanako sighed and knelt, and Jaken obeyed his master, placing the shawl over her head and making sure it was straight before backing away, "I have done as you asked Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Very well Jaken." Sesshomaru watched as Hanako stood up again, moving back to his position. "Let us continue onward." He placed his hand on her waist and guided her forward.

Hanako blushed and squeaked, but she managed to put one foot in front of the other. Rin was busy playing with her hair, and Hanako sighed in defeat as she walked. Still, in the back of her mind, she didn't wish to return, and the thoughts caused her to halt once more.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "What is the matter? Do you expect me to carry you?"

Hanako looked down, her eyes dark as she replied, "I don't want to go back...I can't..."

"Why is that? What reason would you have to want to leave your precious village?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

"The Lord of this region has sent out a request that each village sent him one beautiful maiden and should he choose one from the selection, he would make her his bride, and lavish the village in riches and fame as a reward." Hanako fought back tears, ashamed by her confession as she hugged Rin tighter to her, "I have been elected to go. But I can't! Once the Lord sees me and realizes what I am, he will have me killed!" She choked back a sob, her fear evident as she buried her face in Rin's hair, seeking comfort.

Sesshomaru gazed at her, and Rin turned to give him a pleading look. Narrowing his eyes, he said quietly, "So he has requested young maidens has he?" placed his hand tightened its grip on her waist, "What if you weren't a maiden?" He whispered in her ear, so softly that shivers raced down her spine.

Hanako gave him a withering glare, baring her fangs at him, "Not a chance you pervert! You're sick! You stay out of my robes!" She huffed and sulked, trudging onwards.

Sesshomaru was behind her, his tone light as he chuckled, "If you are implying that I would bed you, you are sorely mistaken. I would never mate with a half-breed such as yourself." He paused and stopped her, turning her around to face him, "I was saying, why not have a child?" He glanced pointedly at Rin.

Hanako, embarrassed by her assumption and hurt by his rejection of the thought, simply blushed and looked at Rin, "Oh...right..." She frowned, "But how do we do that?"

"Simply say you have been hiding her. I will act as her father, who has come to demand to see her, and you will make a scene which will cause the man who is sending you to hastily send another instead." Sesshomaru smiled, and Hanako felt her cheeks burn from the idea.

"So I pretend I am Rin's mother, and I have been hiding her from you?" She summarized, her footsteps quiet as she walked.

"Precisely." Sesshomaru nodded, his hand still wrapped around Hanako's waist.

"What a splendid plan Master! Simply brilliant!" Jaken gushed to the man, "Simply none can match the cunning of Lord Sesshomaru!"

Hanako narrowed her eyes and looked at the man, "He has called you 'Lord'. Why? Are you really so powerful?"

"How dare you question my Lord's great power! He is a King among demons!" Jaken ranted, his bulging yellow eyes staring at her menacingly.

"Silence Jaken." Sesshomaru sighed, "We will not speak ill to our generous hostess."

Jaken squeaked and nodded, "Y-yes Master! My humble apologies."

With a grunt, Sesshomaru turned back to Hanako, "Now shall we return to your little village?" he asked as he walked beside her.

Hanako sighed and nodded, "yes. We should reach the village by nightfall." She looked down as Rin yawned and nestled closer to her breast, and Hanako smiled softly. "She isn't scared by much...is she?"

"If I am honest, from my observations, Rin fears humans more than she does demons." Sesshomaru answered quietly.

"I won't ask why, but I am sure she has her reasons." Hanako sighed again and looked ahead. The sun was going down, and she felt a flash of concern as she walked. She sped up, her eyes wide as she reached the top of the hill and broke into a run, speeding through the forest. She held Rin tightly, making sure the small child was safe as she ran. She looked up as she felt Sesshomaru's strong presence beside her, and she relaxed a bit as they reached the edge of the forest.

"There it is." She paused at the edge of the tree line, looking out over the village, "My home is on the edge over there." She pointed at a cozy little hut at the far end of the village, nearest to the forest. With that she took off again, her footsteps silent as she streaked towards her home. Once she reached it, she opened the door and walked in, followed closely by Sesshomaru.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru began, "Stay on guard outside. Let me know if anyone approaches."

"Yes master! Right away sire!" Jaken rushed back out, disappearing into the night.

Hanako looked back at her bed, "Rin and you can sleep there once I give her a bath." She looks at him, hesitant "Make yourself at home." she said before slowly walking into the bathing room.

With a sigh, Hanako set the girl down and began to undress her, mindful of her personal areas. Rin looked at her with large trusting eyes. and Hanako bit her lip in frustration.

 _Why did I agree to this? I am not her mother, yet here I am taking care of her!_ She looked back into Rin's eyes and sighed, _human are no, she is still just a child...and I am woman. half demon or no..._ She groaned as she picked Rin up again and placed her in the bath, and the girl smiled as she patiently looked around her. Sighing, Hanako set to work, washing the child carefully, scrubbing all of the dirt and grime from her skin, and washing her hair until it was free of mud and filth. After the final rinse, Hanako wrapped Rin up in a spare robe, making sure it covered her before carrying her back into the main room, where Sesshomaru waited for them. She set Rin down on the bed, and the small girl quickly fell asleep.

"I must say..." Sesshomaru began, his eyes trained once more on Rin's sleeping form, "You certainly know how to handle small children. I am surprised you aren't a mother already." He looked at her from where he sat against the wall on the far side of the hut.

Hanako removed her shawl and hissed at him, "I just haven't found the right guy! In truth, I don't think I want a husband or whatever. Kinda why I don't want this marriage to the Lord. Even if he accepted me for what I am, I would still have to lose my freedom. You cant cage what is meant to be free." she said softly, looking at her hands in sadness.

Sesshomaru gazed at her evenly, moving closer to her. Hanako felt her heart quicken, and she found herself staring into his eyes. His hand went up to touch her cheek, and she gulped, fear flashing through her when his claw pressed against her throat. "Don't fear. You have taken care of Rin, and though I loathe half-breeds, I am grateful for your hospitality. But tomorrow we shall repay your kindness, and we shall take our leave." he released her, returning back to his spot in the corner. "get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." He smirked and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing down as he slept.

Hanako held her throat, her heart racing from adrenaline of his hand around her neck. _What the hell am I doing?_ she scolded herself, _He could have killed me! Why am I letting a demon sleep in my home?_ She sighed and looked at where Rin lay, and with tired, aching muscles, Hanako slid over beside her, laying next to her and closing her eyes in exhaustion.

 _I hope this plan works...but even if it does...I may still have to leave. Nobu Fujiwara will angry, and he will drive me away. I just hope I can find somewhere else to live..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hanako woke up in a daze, as if yesterday had been nothing but a horrible, yet strange dream. She was still in the village. She wasn't going to be sent away to become some human lord's bride. She never met a handsome demon, his servant, or a sweet little girl. Everything would go back to the way it used to be. She and Shuya would work the fields, laugh and joke, and when they were done, they would go and hunt in the forest, carefree and happy.

But just as she relaxed with this thought, a scent filled her nose, and she bolted upright, her eyes flying wide as she gasped. She whipped around, training her gaze on the man sitting next to her. She let out a startled yelp and fell back, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Y-you! What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru simply stared at her with his usual stony expression, his eyes cold as he answered, "Waiting for you to wake up. There is a procession outside, and they are waiting for you." He glanced pointedly at the door, and Hanako pricked her ears at the sound of many voices on the other side.

She leaped up and gasped, "Oh no! I need to get ready! Where's the girl?" she panicked, scrambling around as she collected her shawl and put it on her head. She was about to rush out when she felt a strong, iron-like grip on her arm, and suddenly she was yanked back and pressed against the wall. She looked up as Sesshomaru leaned closer, his words but a whisper yet she could hear every word as if he had been screaming them at her.

"I had Jaken take her to the forest. Do you not remember the plan? Or do I have to change it for something a little more...in the moment?" his voice suddenly changed, and her pulse quickened by his tone. It had grown...deeper, and his eyes glimmered with a strange light.

"What do you mean?" she squeaked and tried to free herself, "What other plan do you have?" she began to grow a niggling suspicion, but just as she asked, she regretted her words.

Sesshomaru began to undress, his armor falling and his robes slipping down. Hanako wanted to scream and run, but she was transfixed by him, her eyes greedily taking in his exposed flesh. Her speech returned, but her voice was cracked and strained, "Wh-what are you doing?" she blushed deeper, her cheeks hot from embarrassment, "I thought you said you would never consider mating with a half-breed like me!"

"I'm not going to mate you. I am only looking the part. Now undress and lay down. Someone will enter, see you, and then they will believe you to no longer be a maiden, thus, making you unable to be sent away." Sesshomaru finished undressing, and Hanako averted her gaze from his naked body. Her cheeks burned brighter, and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine...but...if you...even _think_ about touching me in any way," she tried to sound threatening, but her voice was little more than a squeak as she took off her clothes and laid them aside, "I will destroy you." She choked out and shivered, feeling awkward and exposed in front of him.

The threat seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as he forced her back, "Fear not. I shall not take your maidenhood. I have no interest in that." he smirked, and then suddenly she felt a heavy, warm weight on her, and her skin touched his. She felt her breath catch as she began to feel light-headed. Her heart sped up to dangerous speeds, and she could only squeeze her eyes shut as the demon man embraced her, in a way she had seen many times before.

He embraced her like a lover. The way that a man would embrace his wife or lover after they had made love, and she dared not look up at him. Yet as she closed her eyes, she began to take in more. She could feel him against her, his breath on her neck. She felt the subtle movements of his muscles, and the slight tremor running through them. She could hear his heartbeat, and to her surprise, it was faster than she had thought. As she became more aware of him, she realized where he was positioned, and she bit her lip. He was in between her legs, and she could feel something pressing against her thigh. Something _hard_. This man may claim to be uninterested, but his body, his own body, revealed the truth.

 _It was just an excuse! He had been planning this all along! He wanted to get me alone so he could try and be sneaky about it! the sick pervert!_ She remained silent, yet deep down she was fuming, her ears pinned back to her skull in anger. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Voices could be heard outside, and she panicked, the weight of Sesshomaru keeping her where she was. Light filled the hut as her door opened, and she heard a collection of gasps as they took in the sight before them. Hanako and the strange man, lying together naked, their bodies entwined together in such intimacy that it couldn't speak of anything else.

"Hanako Yamanari has lain with another man!" a villager declared, rushing out to spread the news. "she is no longer a maiden! We cannot send her to the Lord Shinji's home as a potential bride!"

Another figure stepped in, and Hanako whimpered as she took in the pain and betrayal upon his face. Shuya, her friend, stood before her, his eyes wide in disbelief. "H-Hanako...how could you? I thought...I thought that maybe..." his voice trailed off as he stared at her, oblivious to Sesshomaru's presence,

"Sh-Shuya! Please let me explain!" she pushed Sesshomaru off and sat up, grabbing her robes, and covering her body, "The village master was going to send me away! I-I had to do something!"

"And something was to sleep with another man? Why? Hanako, I would have done anything for you!" Shuya cried angrily, "I would have done anything to keep you with me! Hanako I love you! How can you not see that! Half-demon or not, I wanted to marry you! Spend the rest of my life making you happy!" Shuya choked and fought back his tears, "I wanted to give you the one place that you could belong..."

"This human...he desires you. He craves you. Yet you do not share the same feelings. I wonder why that is?" Sesshomaru pondered, sitting close to Hanako. She felt him draw her closer as if staking a claim upon her.

"Because I am not interested in being anyone's wife!" Hanako stood and faced Shuya, "I'm sorry Shuya. I can't love you. I knew I would have to tell you one day, but I can't love you. I can't hurt you that way...I would never forgive myself."

"Hmph...such petty softness coming from you." Sesshomaru rose and put his clothes back on, "But my work here is finished I believe." He pushed past Shuya, walking out of the hut. Hanako heard gasps and a few screams, but her attention was focused on Shuya.

"Shuya, I'm sorry! There is nothing going on! I don't even like him!" But even as she said those words, her cheeks grew warm, contradicting her denial.

"Hanako..." Shuya knelt before her, his eyes downcast, "Hanako I...I was going to..." she grabbed her hand, "Hanako...I love you. I want to marry you. When I heard that you had been elected, I knew I had to ask you as soon as I could..." his voice trailed off, and he looked up at her.

"Ask me..what?" Hanako asked, her cheek red as he held her hand. He was gentle, not like Sesshomaru's rough and slightly forceful handling.

"To marry me. I was going to ask you to be my wife..." He let go and embraced her, his skin warm against her, "I wanted to make you happy..."

Hanako squeaked and stiffened, his embrace taking her off guard, "Shuya what are you doing?" She pushed him away and stared at him, covering herself more with her clothes. "I'm sorry, but I don't want a husband. Besides I-" Her words were cut off as she saw the door open and several men burst in, including the village master.

"What is this? Master Toriyama! Why are you hugging this demon?" The village master ranted, his face beet red from rage.

Shuya stood in front of Hanako, shielding her with his body, "She is not a demon! She is a woman unlike any other! I will not let you harm her!"

"The lad is obviously under some spell! She is a witch!"

"No! Look at her ears and tail! She is most definitely a succubus! She has him under her control! Kill them both!"

Hanako gasped as she backed away in fear, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. "Shuya RUN!" she shrieked.

"No! You run! Hanako get out of here!" Shuya grabbed her and with a mighty yell that set Hanako's hair on end, he charged through the villagers. Hanako grasped her robes, looking back as she watched her home go up in flames. Her eyes widened, and with a cry of alarm she ducked her head just as an arrow whizzed past her head, barely nicking her ear.

"Shuya! The forest! We have to get to the forest!" Hanako yelled, taking the lead and grabbing his hand. With a massive lunge, she ran as fast as she could, but just as she reached the forest's edge, Shuya cried in pain, and his grip became slack. His hand slipped out of hers and she skidded to a halt.

Hanako turned and gasped, "Shuya no!" she looked at her friend, stumbling after her, his movements jerky, and a hand was placed over his chest. Blood seeped from a wound where his heart was and Hanako knew what that meant. "Shuya!" she cried and ran back to him, catching just as she fell into her arms. "Shuya..." she whispered, her heart tearing as she saw the arrow jutting out of his back.

"H-Hanako...I love you...please...don't let my death...be in vain..." He looked up at her, his brown eyes memorizing her face one last time. She watched as the light faded from his eyes, and he went limp, his breathing ceased, and his heart stopped.

Hanako held her dear friend, tears streaming down her cheeks as she mourned his untimely death. "Oh Shuya...I am so sorry...this is all my fault..." she didn't bother looking up as she heard footsteps approach. She knew it was the villagers, and something inside of her changed. She felt her body grow cold, and she looked up, her eyes glowing as she ripped the arrows out of her friend's back.

"There's the wench! Kill her!" The village master ordered.

Hanako looked down at her hands, the small silver crescent moons on her palms glowing brighter. Suddenly, a bright light burst her hands, and two circular weapons formed, their weight resting in her palms. She gripped the chakrams, her personal weapon of choice, and she readied herself to attack.

"Get her! Get her now before she slaughters us all!" the village master snarled, but he was backing away, his eyes wide with fear. The men lowered their spears and charged her.

"You will pay for taking Shuya's life!" she hissed and swung her blades, slicing the spears' shafts with one blade, while the other decapitated the first wave of men. She turned her gaze to Nobu Fujiwara, and she snarled, "He was a good man! He didn't deserve to die!"

"Get her! Kill her!" The man's voice had become a high-pitched shriek, and it was the last sound he made as his head rolled on the ground, her right arm above his right shoulder, her blades slick with blood. The body crumpled to the ground, and Hanako turned back to the villagers, her eyes glowing red as she snarled. Her tail lashed and she stepped closer, raising her blades once more.

"Run! Run away!" The men screamed and dropped their weapons, fleeing before the rage of Hanako Yamanari.

"That's right you filthy humans! Run away! You're cowards! Shuya was the bravest out of all of you! So go and run! Hide! You killed my friend! I will kill you in return!" she snarled, foam dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin.

But she let them run, let them flee. Her blades evaporated, and the crescent moons reappeared on her palms. She clenched her fists and stumbled over to Shuya's lifeless body, and she sobbed, clutching him to her.

"Oh Shuya...Sweet, smart, gentle Shuya...why did it have to be you?" she whispered, closing his eyes and stroking his cheek lightly with her fingers. The skin was growing cold, and her tears fell on his face. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me..." she stood and grabbed her clothes, putting them on before picking up Shuya's body. With a sigh, she carried the body away, to the spring where they had met.

 _We will depart at the place in which we first met. Our secret spring. Our haven. Our sanctuary. Now his burial place._

* * *

Hanako knelt at the fresh grave, lined with small stones and petals of her favorite flower, the nightshade. Around her the wind blew softly, and the woods were quiet as they too mourned the loss of Shuya Toriyama, a man of courage, and who had once been full of life.

"This is where we say good bye Shuya...at least for now. We will meet again someday, but you would want me to keep living for now." She stood and looked down at the grace, "Good bye Shuya...I will never forget you my friend." she kissed the nightshade flower in her hand and laid it upon the grave, before turning and walking away.

 _That chapter is over now. I must move on. If not for me, then for Shuya. But first...I have business I need to deal with..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait!" Jaken ran up behind his master, in an attempt to halt him, "What of the half-breed! I thought we were going to kill her!"

Sesshomaru paused and looked back coldly at his servant, "I said nothing of the sort." his voice was quiet, almost too quiet. Suddenly he looked up, as if picking up a presence. "hm..."

Rin gazed up at the demon man, her large brown eyes sad, "Sir...why did we leave our friend?" She looked down at her feet, "She was so nice..."

Sesshomaru stiffened, his eyes lowering to look at the small girl, "Our friend has some things she needs to deal with."

" _YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO!"_ a snarl sounded from behind him, and Sesshomaru turned only to feel pain lancing across his cheek.

He looked down at the seething half-demon Hanako, one of her hands dripping with blood. He reached up to touch his cheek, feeling the warm liquid, and the metallic scent of his blood. "How?"

"Cat demons are always faster than you stupid _dog_ demons!" she hissed, her claws extending as she grew angrier. Small fangs began to grow from her mouth and she snarled, "This is your fault! You are the reason Shuya was killed! I will avenge his death, and paint his grave with your blood!" she lunged again, her claws outstretched as she aimed for his face.

Sesshomaru raised one arm up defensively, wincing slightly as her claws raked it over and over again. With little effort, he swung his other arm, catching her wrist and throwing her away, "Foolish girl. This is how you repay me for my services to you?" He asked calmly.

"Services? Yeah right! If anything, you made everything worse! How is that a service?" She hissed and leaped at him.

Sesshomaru simply flicked her away, having gotten over his previous surprise from her assault, "Jaken. Take Rin and hide. I must handle this."

"Y-yes Master!" Jaken said rather eagerly, fearing for his life. He had witnessed many battles between his master and his half-brother, Inuyasha, and things had never gone truly well. Jaken grabbed Rin and ran, "Come on! Master wishes to settle matters himself!"

Hanako ignored them, her eyes trained on Sesshomaru. "You are going to pay!" she growled, "Mark my words Sesshomaru!"

"Enough of this idle chatter. You need to be put in your place, just like another filthy half-breed I know." He said coldly, his eyes narrowing. One arm extended, and a sickly green aura surrounded his claws.

Hanako sensed something deadly about his claws, and she looked down at her palms. Her silver moons glowed and her chakrams appeared, and she grasped them, "I will not allow you to live after today!" she snarled. " _MARK OF THE MOON!"_ She yelled, her chakrams glowing white. With a mighty leap, she crossed her arms, shrieking as she released a tremendous force of pure energy as she slashed the air.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened the smallest of a fraction as the blinding white energy rushed at him. With speed and grace he alone has mastered, he leaped out of the way. Using his left hand, a golden whip formed and he lashed out at the she-demon, "That was almost impressive. But not impressive enough." He taunted as his whip lashed at her again.

Hanako reached her arm up and caught the whip as it wrapped around it, and she pulled, forcing Sesshomaru closer, "Ha! You think you're so powerful!" she snapped, "You are nothing!"

Sesshomaru blinked, and he became truly angry. With a mighty yank, he pulled Hanako to him. Hanako gasped as she dropped her chakrams and was pulled forward, and Sesshomaru's claws caught her by her throat. He gave a rough squeeze, keeping his poison claws in check as he gave her a warning, "You have insulted the wrong one..." He slammed her to the ground, leaning over her, "Now we shall see who kills who..."

Hanako growled in defiance, and with a snarl, she raised her feet and kicked Sesshomaru off of her. She rushed to grab her chakrams, but Sesshomaru's whip curled around her neck. She choked and flew back as he pulled her away from her weapons, and she looked up at him in anger.

"Foolish half-breed...You aren't worth death. I shall make your punishment much worse." he grabbed her by her hair and looked her in the eyes, "I shall make you my _pet_. That is mercy in itself." He voice was cold, yet there was a hint of amusement in it that infuriated Hanako.

"I will never be your pet!" she hissed, "Ah!" she cried out as he yanked her hair hard, and she gave him a look of disgust, "Why? Why would you want a filthy half-breed as your pet?"

"So I can show any other half demons that I am merciful," he answered simply, and he produced a black piece of shining leather. "I have been saving this. It was given to me by my mother. She believed having a pet is a very wise thing, and I do believe she was correct." Sesshomaru then pierced his skin with his claws, letting the blood soak into the leather. Or more like, the leather _absorbed_ the blood. That was when Hanako felt a sharp pain in her neck, and Sesshomaru released her, but not before the leather collar wrapped around her throat and squeezed. She could feel her blood fusing with the leather, and in it, she felt herself become connected to Sesshomaru.

Then it was over, and Hanako fell to her knees, "What...have you done?" she attempted to take the collar off, but some demonic energy stopped her. "Take this off!"

"I shall not, for I am your master now. That collar binds you to me, and you must obey my every command." He explained in a snide voice. He looked up and spotted her chakrams, "Put your weapons away." he ordered.

Hanako felt some compulsion to obey, yet she fought it, her eyes locked with his in defiance, "I will not submit..."

"Pick up your weapons, and put them away. Now." he said, but with more force, and the collar around her neck tightened. Hanako growled, clearly unwilling to move, yet the compulsion became almost irresistible. Sesshomaru's face darkened the slightest bit, and he spoke once more, "I said _NOW_."

Hanako choked and gasped as the collar began to strangle her, and in desperation, she scrambled over to her chakrams and held them, the blades forming back into crescent moons on her palms. The collar loosened after the order was fulfilled, and Hanako fell back, gasping for air.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, his gaze icy as he looked down upon her, "get up and follow me." he commanded before walking away. Hanako groaned, yet she obeyed. Once she stood up, she immediately began walking after him, like she was being pulled after him like she was on some leash.

"This is humiliating!" She hissed to herself, "I was going to kill him, but I ended up being his...his pet! This is absolutely cruel!"

"You should have thought of that before you attacked me." Sesshomaru retorted, "You brought this upon yourself. You are mine now, and you shall never know freedom again."

Hanako looked at him in disgust, "This is why I hate demons. They are selfish, cruel, and heartless. I cant believe I let you get involved in my life. I should have just run away and left you in the forest!" she clenched her fists, feeling her warm blood flow and drip from her hands as she pierced her palms.

"Your words don't bother me. You were the fool who let me in." He replied. "Jaken. I assume everything is alright with Rin."

Jaken appeared and eyed his master, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is right here! Safe and sound! And my lord, she is still alive?" the question was pointed at Hanako, who bared her teeth in response.

"She is my new pet. She must obey me now. You are in charge of feeding her Jaken." Sesshomaru said quietly as he looked at Rin. The girl was gazing at Hanako, and she paid no mind to Sesshomaru as she ran up to the woman.

"Wh-what has he done to you?" She asked quietly. "Why are you here?"

"Leave me be." Hanako growled. As angry as she was at Sesshomaru, she bore no ill will towards the girl. In fact, Hanako liked Rin, and she was more than happy to see her again. But her relief did little to soothe her anger at Sesshomaru, as she cast a reproachful look at him, "I doubt _Master_ would be very happy about you speaking to me..."

Sesshomaru said nothing in reply, but simply began walking. As soon as he did, Hanako began to follow, snarling as she was compelled from his orders. Jaken and Rin soon caught up, and Hanako flicked and ear as she felt something grab her tail. She turned to look, and almost smiled as she saw Rin petting and hugging her long fluffy black tail.

"You are soft." Rin said quietly, "Very soft." She buried her face in her tail.

Hanako felt her heart warm and she sighed, "I like taking care of my appearance. Its a cat thing." she admitted with a chuckled. Rin giggled and hugged more, and with a smile as genuine as she could make it, she picked Rin up and held her. "Even kitty demons like to be well groomed, and since I have a master now, I guess he will have to groom me."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her, "You can do that yourself."

"Oh, but I am a pet, and pets need a master to tend to their every need." Hanako said with a venomous smile, "I cannot bathe, find food, or help myself in any manner. I am a simple, mindless pet. At least to you. I am your pet. Not Rin's or the little Imp's. So you must have sole care for me." she snickered, enjoying the look of annoyance on his face.

"Very well. I suppose that is only logical. But as your master, in return for your care, I order you to guard Rin with your life, if I for some reason am unable to. You are her guardian now." Sesshomaru gave her a glare, a challenge gleaming in his eyes.

Hanako would have agreed anyway, having already begun forming a bond with the small girl. She glared back, her only sign of agreement being her arms tightening around the girl. Sesshomaru sniffed and continued walking, "We must find a place to rest before nightfall."

"If you tell me which way you are heading, I can give you directions to a spring or small town." she offered, walking almost right beside him.

"We are traveling to a village, one where my brother lives." Sesshomaru replied in a tight voice.

 _This guy has a brother? Oh boy do I feel sorry for him._ She thought to herself, "You have a brother? I bet he is every bit as awful as you..."

"My brother Inuyasha is human, and married. He was a half-demon like you, but he chose to be human, as an act of love for his wife." Sesshomaru explained, his voice somewhat growing darker, "He is happy, so therefore, I cannot complain. Besides, he gives us shelter when we need it."

Hanako blinked and looked down, "Oh...my apologies then. Wait. He was half-demon? How did he become human?" she asked somewhat eagerly, her eyes glimmering as she began to hope for the same possibility.

"He used the Jewel of Four Souls. The Sacred Shikon Jewel, to make himself fully human. And in the process, the jewel was destroyed." Sesshomaru explained patiently.

And just like that, her hope were crushed, and she sulked, "Oh...I see..." she sighed, "I guess that won't work..."

"You want to be human as well?" Sesshomaru inquired, his head tilting towards her.

"Of course! Then I would have this tail, or these ears, and I would be able to live in peace!" Hanako snorted angrily.

"I like your tail and ears." Rin said softly, "They make you look cute. Right Sesshomaru?" She looked up at the man and smiled.

Sesshomaru seemed taken aback by her question, and he gave Hanako a long look, his eyes traveling over her body slowly, "Yes. I suppose she is. For a half-breed." he added quietly.

Hanako rolled her eyes and scowled, but Rin wasn't finished, "Why is her being a half-breed so bad? Your brother was a half-breed. Why is Hanako any different? She is nice, and kind, and if you really didn't like her, you would have just killed her, not bring her along as a pet."

It was the most she had ever heard come out of the girl, and her intelligence stunned Hanako, temporarily breaking the compulsion spell as she paused. Sesshomaru was just as stunned, and he looked at Rin, then at Hanako, lingering on her as if he was studying her, "Hm...I suppose you are right. But I have my own reasons of bringing her. They are not for you to learn until later." Sesshomaru gave Rin a stern look, "No arguments." he turned and started walking again.

Rin looked up at Hanako and smiled, "he likes you. He just won't admit it." She giggled and jumped from her arms and ran ahead, spreading her arms like a bird, as if she was flying.

 _He likes me? He sure has a funny way of showing it. And what did he mean, 'his own reasons'? I don't think I like the sound of that, and with this stupid collar, he can do anything he wants, and I will be unable to stop him._ Fear flashed through her, _What am I going to do?_


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the sun had begun to set, Hanako's anger had faded. Her feet were chafed and sore from walking nonstop, and if she sniffed, she could pick up the light tang of blood from where she cut her feet on sharp rocks. Sweat shone on her brow, and she hunched over, her belly rumbling from hunger. She had never been this miserable in her life. On her back was Rin, and being her newly appointed guardian, it had been Hanako's duty to carry her when her feet gave out. At first, the small girl had been manageable, light almost thanks to her demon strength. But the longer they walked, the heavier she seemed to become as each footstep became a struggle.

Sesshomaru forged ahead, seemingly unaffected by the long walk. Even the imp seemed to have more stamina, and Hanako grew envious of their endurance. _Rin fell long before I started to feel weak, but now, I can barely manage. they are full demons. They can keep going. But I am only half demon, and even I must stop every once in a while to rest._

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she stumbled and fell to her knees, careful to make the fall as smooth as she could for Rin. The girl let out a small squeak, and Hanako groaned, "Please...can we stop? I cant go any further..."

Sesshomaru looked back at her, his eyes focused on Rin, who had climbed off and was fretting over her fallen guardian. "Just as I suspected. You are weak. You are more human than you are demon."

"I am not...weak...I am hungry! I am tired and exhausted!" Hanako curled her lip over her teeth, glaring at him with hostility. But she didn't even have energy for that as she collapsed and began whimpering.

"Sir..." Rin spoke softly, "I am tired and hungry too. May we rest?"

"I find that a very good idea Master," Jaken spoke up, "We have made excellent time in our journey. But since it is the half-breed who wishes to rest, make her find food for the us!"

Sesshomaru was quiet as he considered his words, "I see...half-breed, you will find food for Rin. You will not rest until she is taken care of. Jaken, you will find food for me, so that means you must go with the half-breed. I won't allow arguments." He growled softly before heading off of the road and into the forest. Hanako and Jaken exchanged a look before following him, Hanako picking up Rin as she began to limp forward.

They found Sesshomaru at a small campsite, and by the looks of it, had been used frequently. Hanako set Rin down and stood, obeying her orders not to rest until she found had taken care of Rin.

With a flick of his hand, Sesshomaru grunted, "Jaken, half-breed, go." he said simply, and Hanako nodded before taking off into the forest. Once she was gone, Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, "Keep an eye on her." he murmured before leaning back against a tree. Rin walked over to him, crawling into his lap and gazing around her. Jaken said nothing but obeyed, dashing off into the forest after Hanako.

"Sir..." Rin began as she looked up at him, "Why are you so mean to her? She is very nice."

"I am being mean?" Sesshomaru countered gently, one arm wrapped protectively around her.

"I know you like her, but you pretend you don't, and you act so mean to her." Rin stated, her brown eyes narrowing, "I may not be very old, but I know when two adults like each other. Its like your brother and his wife. They argue and fight all of the time. I even heard that they denied having feelings for each other. You like Hanako." She settled down and pet the soft fur pelt her wore, "I just don't understand why adults try to deny they have feelings for one another."

Sesshomaru gaped at the small girl, his cheeks growing warm for the first time he could remember. The small girl was more observant than he had given her credit for, and he sighed, "what would you like me to do Rin?"

"Well, be nice to her. She is angry, sad, and is mourning. She believes you to be the cause of it." Rin answered, "And you don't have to order her to take care of me. She would do that anyway."

Sesshomaru was silent once more, and he leaned back. "Very well. I will do as you ask Rin...but may I ask you a question?"

"Technically, you already did." Rin chuckled, "but sure."

"What do you think of me as?" he asked, his eyes not moving as he stroked her cheek.

Rin thought for a moment before answering, "A father. I know you will take care of me. and you always have. But I need a mother too. Lady Kaede is nice, but she is old, and won't be around much longer. I want a young mother, who is kind, brave, and strong like you."

Sesshomaru smiled, a genuine smile as he gazed at the girl, "A father? How obvious. I am a fool to have asked such a question." he smiled and hugged her to him, "But as for a mother, only time can tell. You are lucky Kaede even let you come with me."

"Lady Kaede is a kind woman, but she knew I yearned to be with you." Rin smiled as she hugged him back, "And I already have my mother picked out. She is going to find food for me right now!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hanako began as she walked with the small imp, "That prick likes me?"

"Have more respect for Lord Sesshomaru! He spared your life you miserable wench!" Jaken snapped, his bulging yellows eyes trained on her, "And yes, it is quite clear he has taken a shine to you. I have never seen him act that way for another woman before! What exactly happened between you two in the hut?"

Hanako sneered and gave the imp a cold look, "He was two centimeters and five seconds from taking my maidenhood."

Jaken face-planted in shock before leaping up and spluttering, "Impossible! You lie! Lord Sesshomaru would never lay with a half-breed wench like you! Pah!"

Hanako loomed over the imp, and she snarled, "I am no liar! You simply haven't asked him you idiot! Now shut up! I have to find food for Rin!" she grabbed Jaken's staff and smacked him on the head with it before storming off.

"OW! H-hey wait for me!" Jaken rubbed the massive forming lump on his skull, picking up his staff before rushing after her.

Hanako ignored him, lost in her own thoughts. _I would never lie about such a close call! I don't care if he is a powerful Demon Lord. He ruined my life! I am only biding my time until I can exact my revenge..._ she snarled and lashed out with her claws, gouging deep scratches in the rough bark. She paused to gaze at the tree, and she remembered that she had wounded him. _Rin's feet are sore and lacerated as well. She needs ointment, and I guess I can help that wound on Sesshomaru's face. Might get him to trust me, and let his guard down._

With a sigh, Hanako began searching for herbs, mumbling quietly to herself, "Rin is my first priority. He doesn't need to order me around to make me take care of her."

Jaken appeared and found Hanako plucking leaves from the earth, "What are you doing? We are looking for food, not plants!"

"I am collecting medicine for Rin's feet. Was it not my duty to take care of her every need before I myself rest?" Hanako countered, not bothering to look at the imp, "Besides, I am going to heal the wound I made on your master's face. be grateful. Now go find some food. There is a river nearby to the west. It has fish. I can hear the water." she picked up her small bundle and looked around, "I will find some berries." she sniffed, following her nose as she began to walk deeper into the forest.

Jaken grumbled and headed west, and after several minutes of running, he came upon the river. "The half-breed wench was right. Can she really have such good ears?" he pondered before his attention was diverted from the fish he saw swimming around in the water. With glee, Jaken jumped up and unleashed a massive flame from one of the heads on his staff. Soon, the river was filled with dead, scorched fish, and Jaken laughed with glee as he began to round them up.

"Master is going to enjoy this! Oh heehee! He will indeed!" Jaken snickered, his task complete as he began to haul the food back to the camp.

Hanako was busy in the forest, gathering herbs and berries that she thought Rin would like. She tasted each kind of berry, making sure it was safe to eat before adding them to the pile. She spat the berries she ate out, knowing she could not eat until Rin was fed. Sighing, she stood slowly, gathering her collection before she walked back, meeting up with Jaken. She raised a brow in curiosity, but she remained silent as she and the imp walked back to the camp.

When they arrived, they found Sesshomaru and Rin sitting together, and the sight of the small girl in the demon's lap, the demon holding her so tenderly, it warmed her heart. _Ok, so maybe he isn't all that bad...if Rin trusts him, I can too right? I mean...they look so sweet together, and he is very gentle with her..._ She hadn't realized her cheeks were growing warm and red as she unwittingly gazed at Sesshomaru until Rin smiled and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Sesshomaru blinked and leaned away, but there was a distinct taint of pink to his well defined cheekbones.

Hanako knelt before them and looked down, "I..I brought herbs for your wounds Master..." she bit back a growl at addressing him as such, but she was too embarrassed to care at the moment. she set the berries to the side and began making the poultice for the scrapes and bruises on Rin's feet, "As her guardian and her keeper, her health is just as important as her being fed. If she cannot walk, she will only slow us down."

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye, "True. Very well. Well done my pet." he turned his gaze away.

Holding back a snarky retort, Hanako finished the poultice, which was a yellowish, pale grey paste. She gently picked up one of Rin's feet, holding it up to see. She scooped two fingers into the paste and smeared it along the bottom of her foot, covering up the scrapes and scabs she saw. Rin giggled as she felt her feet be covered, and she tried to pull her foot back.

Hanako sighed patiently, taking the other foot and applying the medicine to the injuries. When she was finished, she held up the berries to Rin, who accepted them with a happy smile. As the small girl ate, Hanako looked up to Sesshomaru, and she scooped some more paste up, "I must heal your wound. I caused it. It is only right if I fix it."

Sesshomaru eyed her warily, the first sign of any doubt she had seen from him since meeting him. He slowly turned his cheek, showing her the wounds she had caused. With a sigh, she lightly coated his cheek with her medicine, her cheeks growing warm as she touched him. His eyes flickered to her momentarily, and she froze as she made eye contact with him. She felt time slow down, finding herself becoming lost in his golden depths as she continued applying the paste to his cheek. His hand reached up to grab her wrist, and she shuddered at the slight touch.

 _what is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so...weird? I can't possibly like this bastard. can I? I'm not even sure anymore..._ Hanako thought desperately as Sesshomaru continued to hold her wrist, not to tightly or roughly. More like a gentle grip. But his eyes were anything but gentle as she witnessed the storm of emotions in them as she gazed into his eyes. She knew he hid his feelings so well, and to see such vulnerability set her on edge.

Then just as quickly, it was gone, and he released her hand. "That is enough. Go eat and rest." He said softly, and Hanako blinked. It hadn't been an order. It had been said more like a suggestion. Could it be possible that Sesshomaru was being nicer? She didn't focus on that idea for too long, in fear it may fester and blossom. She certainly did _not_ wish to start having an infatuation with him.

"Master! Lord Sesshomaru! I have brought you food!" Jaken announced as he held up the fish in one of his tiny little hands, "Are you pleased with your servant's work?"

Sesshomaru eyed the fish, then he looked at Rin. "She has done her duty. She can eat." he said, and Hanako blinked. She looked down at Jaken and with speed, she snatched the bundle of fish from him. She sniffed them carefully, pulling out the ones that were the least charred and setting them aside. She took the rest, which were many, and she split them between herself and Jaken. She gave the imp his share as she retreated to a small dark spot a little ways away from them. With a sigh, she began wolfing down her meal, watching as Sesshomaru picked up the fish she had picked out for him, and divided it between himself and Rin. Jaken ate his share just as quickly, for once not complaining about it.

Hanako sighed as she saw Rin make her way over to her, and she instinctively held an arm out. Rin fell into it, and Hanako pulled the girl into her lap as she ate. Rin rested her head on Hanako's shoulder, her large brown eyes shimmering. Hanako looked down at her, and before she could think, she kissed Rin's forehead, "How do your feet feel?"

"Better. That medicine you made is great." Rin smiled, but it was cut short by a yawn.

With a soft smile, Hanako laid down, the girl now resting on top of her, her head on her breast. Hanako then laid her head back, one arm draped over her as she sighed. "Good night Rin." she murmured softly. She felt eyes on her, and she slowly turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, who was watching them with barely suppressed interest. She shivered lightly and turned her head away, closing her eyes to block out the image. As she fell asleep, she had one last coherent thought before exhaustion overwhelmed her;

 _So this is my new life? A pet, a slave, a guardian? But not a woman. Will I ever be seen as such?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_(WARNING: VERY MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!)_**

* * *

The sun rose slowly, casting its spiteful light on Hanako's face as she slept. With a snort, she tightened her grip around Rin, readying to roll over to face away. The only problem was, she had tightened her grip around air. She bolted upright, her ears pricked, her nostrils flaring as she panicked, her wide eyes scanning around her frantically, "Rin! Rin where are you!"

"Master has taken Rin to the river to bathe, seeing how you were sleeping." Jaken said in an annoyed tone as he prodded the campfire with a stick. "They left a while ago, so they should be back soon."

Hanako let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness..." she relaxed and stood up, brushing herself off as she made her way over to the imp. She sat down next him, pouting a bit in thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru himself is bathing with her." Jaken added, as if it was an afterthought.

Hanako whirled on him, her eyes wide, "You let him _bathe_ with a child? That is wrong! Sick!"

Her words were met with a hard knock on the head, and she yelped as Jaken glowered at her in fury. "How dare you insinuate Lord Sesshomaru would ever do anything like that to the girl!" He hit her again on the head, wielding his staff flawlessly, "You!" _bonk,_ "Stupid!" _bonk,_ "Wench!" _bonk-bonk._

Hanako now had several decent sized lumps on her head, and with a snarl, she grabbed the imp and drew her fist back, extending her claws, "How else would you like me to think of it? Demon or not, he is a fully grown man, and human or not, she is a child!" she bared her teeth at him, pulling back more as she prepared to give the imp his own lumps.

"That is quite enough..." A cold voice caused her to freeze, and she snapped her gaze up as Sesshomaru walked towards them, Rin following happily. The young human girl stopped at seeing Hanako ready to beat the imp senseless, but her main concern was the lumps on Hanako's head.

"Why did you hurt her?" Rin turned to give Jaken an icy glare, and the similarities between her and Sesshomaru were unnerving.

 _She is learning from him...that glare...it is Sesshomaru's. She must have picked it up._ Hanako gave the imp one last threatening growl as she dropped him and sat down again, ignoring the throbbing pain on her skull. Rin rushed over to her, and Hanako simply opened up an arm as the girl scrambled into her lap. She continued to glare at Jaken, waiting for her answer.

"She insulted Lord Sesshomaru! She suggested that he do vile things to you!" Jaken shrunk as both Sesshomaru and Rin gave him the same icy stares. Hanako felt a small part of her be impressed. Such intimidation could be useful.

"Well, let me put your minds to rest. I waited for Rin to finish before bathing myself." He gave Hanako a curious glance, seeing how Rin had run to her first and been more concerned for her well-being than the imp who had taken care of her and known her longer.

Hanako's attention was on Rin, who had sniffed and turned away from Jaken. She flinched when Rin touched one of the larger lumps on her head, and she lowered her hand gently, "Please...don't touch them." she sighed and flicked and ear.

Sesshomaru walked over and, somewhat forcefully, lifted her chin, "This is why you are in charge of taking care of Rin. You can bathe with her in peace." his grip softened, becoming more of a caress, and Hanako jerked her head away.

"Don't touch me." she snapped and gave him her best glare.

"Jaken, take Rin and go find some breakfast," Sesshomaru's voice changed on the tiniest bit, but Hanako's eyes widened. Had she really become so attuned to him, that she could pick up such subtle changes to him?

Jaken didn't argue, but Rin grumbled as she was led away, casting Hanako a worried glance before disappearing into the undergrowth.

Hanako didn't see the glance as she was watching Sesshomaru, her heart speeding up, and not from excitement, but from fear. "D-don't touch me! I mean it!"

"Silence." Sesshomaru snarled, and Hanako fell quiet, her compulsion causing her to obey. "You will know who is your master." his claws grabbed her hair, and he dragged her into the forest, putting more distance between them at the others. He slammed her against a thick tree, placing both arms on either side of her, his body press against hers. She was trapped, and she knew fighting would be useless.

One hand moved, and she squeaked as it cupped her breast. She gave him a shove, unable to help herself as he had touched her in a very sensitive place. What horrified her, was that it had felt _good_.

He simply gave her a cold smile, "Rin and I were talking, yesterday, and on our walk to the river. I asked her something peculiar, something I had never thought of before: _What am I to her?_ " he chuckled and pressed harder against her, pulling her head back to expose her throat. "She said I was a father to her, and she has chosen you as her mother."

Hanako's eyes widened in shock and she tried to pull away, her mind screaming for help. One hand grabbed her waist, and she whimpered as it slid slow down, heading for her more intimate areas.

"So, what do mothers and fathers do if they like one another?" he asked, his fingers slipping in between her thighs, "For I, must admit, I have never craved another female this way. What is it about you that drives me to this state?" he released her, and she watched as he quickly disrobed. Her eyes widened even more, her pupils becoming slits as fear paralyzed her.

 _He...he is going to rape me! He is going to take me by force! I knew it! I knew he was going to use this cursed collar for this!_ She thought frantically, her heart racing faster as he stood before her completely naked, his arousal obvious as she gave his lower half a quick glance before looking away. She closed her eyes, tears forming at the edges as she awaited what was to come.

She felt his arms around her, his hands pulling her clothes off. The cool breeze washed over her skin, mingling with the feverish heat that was emanating from Sesshomaru's own flesh. She felt him press the naked bodies together for the second time, but this time, she was terrified. Warm lips pressed against her neck, and she whimpered as his hard member pressed itself against her thigh.

"Open your legs," he growled, and Hanako obeyed, her fear making her unable to try and resist the compulsion spell. She squeaked as his tip prodded her folds, and she knew that the time was coming.

"I dreamed of this...last night, I dreamed of making you mine...I slew any and all of your lovers, making you mine, just like this. I almost took you while you were sleeping, but I wanted you awake to witness it." He smirked as he pushed into her, and she cried as she felt a painful pressure. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she gasped as he broke through. She dug her claws in his shoulders, the scent of blood filling the air as she sobbed pitifully.

He seemed unfazed by her claws as he pushed forward even more, sliding his large penis deeper inside, "It is the first time that brings the most pain." He chuckled darkly, and then he was all the way in, grunting in satisfaction as the slender, smaller female was able to manage all of him. He began to pull out, and halfway he pushed back in rather roughly.

Hanako grit her teeth, her claws moving from his shoulders to the tree, and she dug them deep into the bark. His hands moved to the outside of her thighs, and with a sharp pull, he held her legs up, causing her weight to slide down on his shaft. She whimpered as the pain refused to subside, his roughness and forceful ways causing her to cry and yelp. But he ignored it, pushing faster into her, his right hand reaching around grab hold of her back. His cheek was against her neck, and he grunted, huffing loudly as he sped up, madly thrusting in and out.

With a growl, Sesshomaru suddenly lifted her away from the tree and laid her down on the grass, slowing down only the fraction of what he had been doing. he held her wrists above her head, smiling down at her as she gave him a look of loathing in return. He was enjoying himself immensely, and Hanako sobbed once more as he defiled her, and already, she could smell a peculiar scent. Her eyes widening, she gave him a horrified look, as he began secreting a special liquid inside of her. And it wasn't semen.

Her rage caused her to break the compulsion, and she hissed, "HOW DARE YOU MARK ME! I AM NOT YOUR MATE!"

He only chuckled as she regained her voice, "Oh but you are, and now every demon will know it. I have marked you in the best way possible, your scent now being interlaced with mine."

"No! I won't allow this!" she began struggling, but it was feeble as he shoved himself deep inside of her, and her eyes widened as she felt something hot fill her insides, "No..." she gasped, looking up at him in horror, "No you didn't...you didn't just..."

"One more detail, about being a dog demon..." he smirked, "We have knots, that last for several minutes, up to several hours. My knot is deep within you, and I cannot pull out. And as long as we are stuck like this, I will be planting my seeds deep within your fertile soil." he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And I am greatly pleased by your cooperation."

"You raped me! You forced me into this!" Hanako snarled, her eyes blazing with rage, "I would never have agreed to this!"

"No? Not even if I had asked nicely?" he countered, his voice amused as he rested on her naked body, and he seemed to take great interest in her plump breasts, "If that was the case, then I would have no choice but to force you anyway." he pinched one nipple in his index finger and his thumb, twisting it roughly.

Hanako gasped and shuddered, "S-stop it! Why are you doing this to me?" she groaned as he pinched and twisted it even more, "I thought...I thought you would never...mate with...a half-breed..."

He seemed genuinely intrigued by her response to the stimulation of her nipple, "I have been wrong before...and I was most certainly wrong about you. Rin helped me see that, and you shouldn't take it personally. I know you have festering feelings for me as well. You lack the ability to hide it, so I could see it. when our eyes met last night, and I held your wrist, I felt it change." his look had gone distant, and Hanako listened with a bright blush to her cheeks.

"I saw a very interesting vision, one where I had what my brother has, and I was happy." he looked down at her, and the storming emotions in his eyes unsettled her, "We were on a hill, overlooking the village where my brother resides. I held Rin's hand and my arm was wrapped around you. Your stomach was round, and one hand rested on it. I turned my gaze away from the village and looked down at you, then at your stomach, and I wondered what the child would be like." He paused as he stroked her cheek with the hand that had been pinching her nipple.

Hanako wasn't sure what to think. Sesshomaru was talking in a way that made him sound... _human_. Confessing his hopes, desires and feelings. She felt shame and embarrassment creep along her spine, and she looked up at him. "S-Sesshomaru...why? Why me?" she whispered, her heart speeding up again, this time, she wasn't sure why.

Sesshomaru simply gazed down at her, leaning his head down until their lips were inches from each other, "Because, if I have learned anything, love can grab ahold of a man's heart without him realizing it, and when he does, it can make them do crazy things. Like what I have done now. It cannot be undone. I am sorry for hurting you, but I am not sorry for making you mine."

Hanako gazed up into his golden eyes, "I would...I would have said yes, f you had been patient, and asked..."

"I know. And I regret my lack of patience. I promise next time, I will be gentle." He leaned down to kiss her, their lips meeting for the first time since she had met him two days ago.

The kiss was long and sweet, and when he pulled away, they were breathless. Their breaths mingled as she relaxed, and his arms wrapped around her protectively. Hanako spoke, her heart feeling torn as she asked, "How do you know there will be a next time?"

His response was immediate, but well thought out, "Because I am going to work for your forgiveness. For your affections. I have an eternity as a demon, and you have the same as a half-demon. I will win your favor, and until then, I will not attempt to mate again." his voice was filled with genuine sadness, and Hanako gazed up at him.

"We are a slave to one another now..." she pointed out, her eyes looking at the deep claw marks she had made in his shoulders. She brushed her hand lightly over them, "I must serve you, and you will be serving me."

"Isn't that what mates do?" he asked softly, "I am serving you now, by shielding your body. If a demon were to come upon us, they would have to kill me first."

The thought struck Hanako like a hot iron, and she flinched visibly. "Shuya died for me. He loved me too. He died protecting me." her voice was filled with grief, and tears spilled down her face. She leaned her head back and let out a long, keening, and sorrowful wail of mourning. The sound reverberated throughout the forest, and Hanako began to glow with a faint light.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his new mate shone with an otherworldly light, yet he wasn't harmed by it. He began to hear a harmonious sound begin to overtake her voice, and he realized, that her powers were far greater then he could have assumed. _She doesn't have much personal strength or skill, other than her speed. But her spiritual powers...they rival Inuyasha's wife's...Kagome, the reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyo._ Then the wail ended, and Hanako's divine light faded and her blue eyes shone as tears still filled them.

"H-Hanako..." he murmured her name, and he liked the sound it made on his lips and tongue, "Hanako, I am sorry about your friend. I did not expect him to die. I wasn't thinking straight. I had desires, urges for once, and I wanted them fulfilled, indulged, satisfied. And I wanted them to be satisfied by you. I wanted to take you right then, but I held back." He leaned down to kiss her softly, his lips sending volts of electricity down her spine.

"You...you said my name..." She murmured, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yes I did, for as mates, we are equals now. I will not force you anymore. But I cannot allow you to leave. I will find you and bring you back." his face grew dark, "That is a promise..."

Hanako could only sigh in defeat, yet a part of her felt immense relief, _Maybe...just maybe...I can live like this..._

They gave each other a long look. It wasn't love, nor lust, but something deeper that had driven him to mate with her, and something within Hanako had forgiven him. They laid together, entwined in each other's arms, the only sounds to be heard were the soft breaths and small sighs as they kissed fervently, testing this new bond as they laid in the grass.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours had passed, and Hanako and Sesshomaru walked back into the camp site, fully clothed. Sesshomaru held her hand, making a bold statement that caused Jaken to squawk and gasp in horror.

"Master! My Lord! Why are you holding that wench's hand?" His words were met with a smart lash to his cheek, as Sesshomaru's golden whip shone from his other hand.

He continued lashing at his servant, his eyes cold, "Never speak of her Lady like that again." He ordered, pulling Hanako to him. She blushed and looked down shyly, her cheeks growing warm once again.

"My Lady?" Jaken gasped again, squealing as his master's whip struck him again and again, "Master! You mated with her?! Why would you defile yourself in such a manner?!"

"She has agreed to be my mate, and I have marked her with my scent. My seed is embedded within her, and so, she is now Lady Hanako Yamanari." Sesshomaru growled as he glared at the imp.

Rin, in all of her childish innocence, didn't understand much of what he said. She ran up to Hanako, throwing her arms around her waist, "Does this mean you two will be nicer to each other?"

Hanako knelt, rather stiffly, and she cast Sesshomaru a reproachful look, making it clear she was still pissed about his actions. She turned to Rin and hugged her, "We will try, but there will be some tension. The way he asked was...rather unorthodox."

Sesshomaru grumbled as he looked away, "I apologized..."

The corners of Hanako's mouth quirked upwards, "And you are forgiven, but that doesn't mean I will forget."

"You are going to be the end of me, woman." Sesshomaru sighed deeply, closing his eyes and placing two fingers to his temple.

"Oh, I am a woman now?" Hanako's ears pricked as she picked Rin up, "First, I was a half-breed, then a servant, then a pet, then a guardian, and now, I am a woman?"

"You are right. You are much more a woman now that you no longer have to worry about your precious little flower being picked anymore." Sesshomaru smirked and lifted his chin, "I do believe I took care of that."

Hanako narrowed her eyes, her ears flattening just the tiniest bit, "we should not be discussing this in front of Rin." her tone was sharp, almost as sharp as her claws. "Let us keep moving. We have wasted time, and so we must be moving on." She set Rin down, patting her head gently.

Sesshomaru smiled and turned to begin walking back to the main road, "Come along Jaken." he ordered as Hanako and Rin walked on either side of him. Jaken glared and rubbed he welts on his cheeks and head, hobbling after them.

"Master has bred with a half-breed...what would the child be like if she conceives? Would it be more demon? a full demon? or would it still have the taint of mortals in it?" He pondered to himself, his staff in his tiny hands as he walked.

* * *

They arrived at the village by nightfall, and Sesshomaru led them to the center of it, knocking lightly on the door of one. It opened, and a young woman answered, "Huh?" She her dark brown eyes widened and she smiled, "Sesshomaru! How good to see you! Come on in!" She opened the door further to see the rest of his company, "Hey Rin! Jaken! And oh? who is this?" She paused as she laid eyes upon Hanako, and the woman looked at her curiously. "Is she a demon?"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru began, "This is my new mate, Lady Hanako Yamanari. She is a-"

"Half-breed." a gruff and irritated voice finished, coming from inside the hut, "I can smell it. Just because I am human, doesn't mean I lost all of my powers. She reeks of..." there was a loud sniffing, "UGH! Sesshomaru really? A cat demon? And a half-breed too? You have set your standards lower than I had thought!"

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing as he brushed past Kagome, Hanako following him hastily as she held Rin's hand. The tall demon faced down at a human, his long black hair and violet eyes looking rather contrasting to his bright red clothing. He was gazing up at Sesshomaru in irritation, and from the bulge in his groin, he had been enjoying some quality time with his wife.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru's voice had returned to its monotone, "You are one to talk. Choosing a mortal girl as your own wife. Hanako is half-demon, but she is a powerful one."

"I'm powerful?" Hanako asked stupidly, her gaze one of utter confusion.

"Wow...she is a sharp one. Not even realizing she was powerful..." Inuyasha's voice became mocking, further aggravating the already angry demon.

"I am the only witness, for she had display two very powerful forms of spiritual power. One, when she was fighting me, she shoved pure, raw energy at me. And the second time, was when we were alone, and she was mourning a fallen friend. I don't know how, but she had used deep spiritual power." Sesshomaru explained calmly, gazing at Hanako in deep thought.

"I understand. I can sense something in her. Something that was similar to the Shikon Jewel. She has lots of spiritual power, and most of it is untapped. Should she unleash it all at once, she would most undoubtedly destroy herself, and anything around her." Kagome murmured, her words reaching every ear in the room.

Every eye turned to Hanako, and she felt uncomfortable, "What? What are you looking at?"

"May I see your palms?" Kagome asked as she stepped forward.

Hanako shrugged and held out her palms, the silver moons visible on her skin.

"what are those?" Kagome asked as she looked at the closely.

"In truth, I don't know. I was born with them. They are shaped like my weapons, and my weapons form from them when I focus." She stepped back and showed her an example, her moons glowing and within seconds, her chakrams were held in her hands. She held both in her right hand, showing Kagome her left, "When I bring out my chakrams, the moons disappear. My weapons are shaped like crescent moons." she held both in each hand again, and within seconds, the glowed in a white light and dissolved, and the silver moons reappear back on her palms.

The room was silent, and Hanako flicked an ear in agitation, her tail tip flicking to and fro, "WHAT?!" she snapped, stomping her foot childishly.

Kagome was staring at Hanako with wide eyes, "I felt it...the Shikon Jewel's power...it has been reborn...in another being..."

Inuyasha leaped up and stood protectively in front of his wife, unsheathing his sword, Tessaiga. "If that's the case, then we better destroy her before it becomes a problem."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Hanako in the same manner, unsheathing his own sword, Tensaiga, "You will not touch her..."

"Oh yeah right! After the many times you tried to kill Kagome? I haven't forgotten any of them, and the count is rather high Sesshomaru...so consider this payback!" He began to strike, Sesshomaru meeting his brother as they crossed swords.

Before it could escalate, Kagome and Hanako gave each other a swift glance, and they cried out together, " _STOP IT!"_

The effect was instant, and the two men stopped to look at their respective woman. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's ear and dragged him away, as Hanako gave Sesshomaru a withering glare.

"You two will not be fighting in this house! I forbid it!" Kagome snapped.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok Kagome! Let go of my ear! Ah!" Inuyasha rubbed his ear when she did, and he grumbled, "I won't attack him...or his..." he sniffed and recoiled, "Oh yuck! Oh that is nasty! Sesshomaru you marked her! UGH!" He held his nose and glowered at his brother.

Hanako blushed and sniffed herself, "I don't stink..do I?" she shook her head and continued her glare, "And as for you Sesshomaru! I would suggest losing the hostility! Now, if you don't mind, I want to take a bath. Rin had hers, and...wait, where is Rin?" She looked down, and she began to panic, "Where is Rin!"

"She is visiting Lady Kaede, the old priestess who resides not far from here." Jaken answered in a somewhat bored tone.

Hanako's fury was terrifying as she loomed over the imp, "and you let her go...alone?" Her voice was chillingly quiet, and the room seemed to grow colder, "You have five seconds to get your sorry scaly hide out of this house and go with her..."

Jaken yelped and rushed out of the door, not taking chances with the already pissed off female. He had seen many times what females were capable of, having felt Kagome's wrath personally on multiple occasions.

"Now then, I want a bath!" Huffing, Hanako pushed past Sesshomaru and approached Kagome, "Would you care to join me? We are, um...sisters-in-laws now."

Kagome gasped and held her cheeks, "Oh you are right! We must get acquainted! I will show you to the ladies bathroom! Men have a separate one. Inuyasha, why don't you bathe with Sesshomaru? Some brotherly bonding is just what you need!" She gave her husband a hard look, before walking away with Hanako.

Hanako turned her head to look at Sesshomaru, "I agree. We are...family now...families require strong bonds to function. I have seen how both of you act towards one another, and you are both broken. I want it fixed. _NOW._ " and with that, she and Kagome disappeared into a different room, shutting the door behind them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at one another coldly, and they sheathed their swords in unison.

"Our mates are right." Sesshomaru murmured, "We must stop our petty squabbling."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Yeah...and You could use a bath. Whatever you two did, it reeks. Kagome and I never smell like that."

"When you are a powerful demon, the scent is stronger, but it fades with time." Sesshomaru sighed, "Shall we take a bath, little brother?"

"Sure, but I'm not scrubbing your back, and there is no way in hell you are washing mine." Inuyasha stood up and scowled, leading the way to the men's bathroom.

Sesshomaru followed, casting his gaze at where Hanako was, and sighing softly to himself.

* * *

"So tell me," Kagome began as she removed her kimono and untied her hair, "How did you meet Sesshomaru? I never knew he was one for love."

"I ran into him in the forest." Hanako replied calmly, removing her own dress and sinking down into the steaming water, "I was running from something that had distressed me greatly. I thought he was going to kill me." She pulled the red ribbon in her hair off and set it aside.

"Well, I am surprised he didn't. Even when you attacked him." Kagome stated as she herself slid down into the water, "But it could be possible that old grump has found he can show that he has emotions."

"He always has emotions. I can see them when I look in his eyes. I sense them when he speaks, and moves. He tries to hide them, and to most he is successful, but I can see that he is a wounded soul. he just doesn't want anyone to know." Hanako gazed down into the water, the tops of her breasts showing as she gazed down.

"You believe he is distant due to some past experience?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"I do. whether it was a former lover, or some family issue that caused it, he was broken by it, and he never fully healed. Why do you think I ordered him to make amends with your husband? They are broken, both of them, and they need to fix it without trying to kill one another. And we both know that Sesshomaru would win." Hanako spoke softly, her voice never rising from its low, yet gentle tone.

"And Sesshomaru calls you his 'mate' not his 'wife'...yet it holds basically the same meaning seeing as how he got so defensive of you."

Hanako blushed and looked to the side, "For demons, lovers who intend on staying together, are called mates. Mates become Husband and wife, but that is uncommon. In human perspective, we are simply lovers, but in demon perspective, we are mates. Demon mates, especially males, they are incredibly possessive over their mate. They hardly ever let them out of their sight, and they mope and become quite irritable when they are. I should know. I had a demon friend who always got that way with his mate. He is dead now, killed when he mistook his mate attempting to flirt with another male."

Kagome listened with fascination, "Oh do tell me more! It's hardly ever that I hear of different kinds of demon behavior! Considering most would try to kill me." She added with a light chuckle.

"Well," Hanako began, "I am Sesshomaru's mate, yes. In his eyes, I am a wife already, but I do not know if he would make such a commitment. Sesshomaru, he is beginning to wind down from his previous antics, most of which were self-serving, and extremely violent." She paused as Kagome nodded her head, "So, he may want to...settle down I think. He loves Rin, and he treats her like a daughter yes? He spoils her and listens to her."

"Wait, you think Sesshomaru wants to start his own family?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"He does. He has confessed. We were um...tangled up...and he spoke such sweet words to me. He told me how he saw us together, with Rin, and I was pregnant with his child." her voice had risen to a squeak as she reached the end of her sentence, her cheeks blazing red.

"You made love to Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped, her brow furrowing as she tried to process this."

"well...he kind of...forced me..." Hanako admitted shyly.

"He _raped you?_ " Kagome blinked, and there was a fire beginning to burn in her eyes.

"Please don't be upset. Such is often the way of powerful demons. When they see a female, and she shows _some_ interest, they usually take the female by force, and then soothe her with words. If she forgives him, they become a mated pair, but many males are vulnerable in this stage, and so, many females kill them. I could have killed Sesshomaru, but I chose to forgive him." Hanako explained gently.

Kagome leaned back, pursing her lips, "Well, that is what some would call, 'breaking the ice.' but we humans do that by going up and talking to the guy or girl. Not...raping them."

"Well, he will not force me again, until I approach him. The initial objective for males, is to mate the female, secrete their unique scent glands into the female, called 'marking them', and then soon after they release seed. For even if they die, a part of the male might live on in the female." Hanako sighed, "why do I know so much about this? I never expected having to explain to a human about demon sex habits..."

"I never knew demons had sex habits...I mean...I know some were capable of love in some form...but I never really thought about their reproduction methods." Kagome blushed and looked down.

"The stupider demons, and the weaker ones, are generally mindless beasts that breed like rabbits." Hanako said with a bit of spite to her voice, "Larger, more powerful, and more human-like demons, are the ones capable of thought and emotion."

"How interesting. Maybe I should go and study wild demon behavior. Inuyasha has been itching to get out, since he and Miroku haven't had any contracts in a while."

"Who is this Miroku?" Hanako asked quietly.

"Miroku is a friend of ours, and he is married to Sango, a renowned demon slayer. Ever since the birth of his son, he hasn't been doing any exorcisms. Oh, and he is a monk!" Kagome added cheerfully.

"A monk, a demon slayer, a reincarnated priestess, and a former half-breed..." Hanako blinked several times, "You must have been quite the traveling band."

"Don't forget Shippo! He is a fox-demon kid, but he lives with Miroku as a sort of baby-sitter." Kagome giggled.

Hanako smiled softly, "he sounds adorable. I would trade him for Jaken any day." she scowled as she rubbed her head gingerly.

"Little snot bonk ya?" Kagome asked with a knowing expression.

"Well, how do I put this...he is very protective of his master's dignity." She huffed.

"Did you hit him back?" Kagome asked in amusement.

"Not yet, but that little shit has it coming." She snorted and leaned back. The room was quiet as the two women gazed at each other.

"Wonder what the boys are up to..." Kagome sighed.

"Well the house isn't falling apart, so you can say they are being civil." Hanako snorted in amusement, and Kagome giggled. They looked at each other before bursting out into riotous laughter, and Hanako felt relieved. She hadn't laughed like this in a very long time...

* * *

The two men sat across from one another, the water washing over their chests as they gave each other cold looks. Their swords were nearby, and their clothes folded neatly next to them.

"So..." Inuyasha began, scratching his nose, "You did the old uh...demon mating trick on her?" he raised a brow, his dark eyes probing.

Sesshomaru gave him a long look, "It isn't a trick. And she is the only one I have mated with. Besides, she didn't kill me, so we are mates now. End of story."

"Yeah well, you could just _ask_ a woman before trying to lay with her. Despite his old antics, at least Miroku asked before trying to get in some beautiful woman's robes." Inuyasha pointed out.

"And in my opinion, Hanako is the most beautiful woman I have seen, just as Kagome is the same in your opinion." Sesshomaru countered.

"Are you even gonna marry her? I really don't see you as the loving husband type." Inuyasha sneered.

"I do have plans, but they will have to wait. I am more concerned now, for her happiness, and I promised I would make it up to her for what I did." Sesshomaru sighed, "Please can we not fight brother? I don't wish to make her any angrier."

"Yeah. I can understand that. Kagome can get really angry sometimes, and she will yell 'Sit boy!' and forget that it doesn't work anymore. But that doesn't make the fear grow any less. Being forced to slam into the ground face-first isn't something one forgets too easily." Inuyasha grimaced and looked around, "She would be so mad if I fight in the house."

"I must say, your home is quite lavish. I assume she was the one who came up with the design layout?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, yeah. Hey! How did you guess that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Let's just say, you lack the intelligence and refinement one would need to make a home such as this. You have the strength and skill, but you lack the brains and planning." Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms, "Yeah? so what? Kagome brought some ideas from her era, and I built the house for her. has lots of room, two separate baths, several smaller bathrooms with something she calls 'toilets' in them. But you get the idea of what those are for. A kitchen, dining room, living room, and a few other rooms I cant name off of the top of my head." He scratched his head, thinking hard.

"I must say, I think it is a splendid home. I would perhaps like her assistance when I build mine. Hanako isn't the adventuring type, and Rin needs a steady home. I cant always have to worry over her. She is happy with Hanako, and Hanako likes Rin as well. A large and spacious home would make them both happy, and I would be able to say I could come home to them." Sesshomaru had taken a dream-like tone, his eyes growing distant.

Inuyasha was taken aback by his older brother's concern for his mate and human child-friend. "Uh...ok now I am beginning to be convinced that you want to be a family man."

"I am surprised you haven't impregnated Kagome yet. As much as you two roll around and make noise, it shocks me that she isn't already plump with a child."

Inuyasha blushed and leaned away, "Ah! How do you know about that?!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "The last few times I have visited, I was kept awake by your grunts and her half-screams. And you wonder why I never come around... Hanako is a quiet one, thankfully."

Inuyasha looked downright murderous, and utterly embarrassed, "is that why Miroku and Sango never come by anymore?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"I care not for those two...I am inquiring about Kagome and why she is not already pregnant." Sesshomaru growled.

"Because Kagome brought some weird rubber things that cover my dick and prevents me from finishing inside. She doesn't want to get pregnant. So she brought loads and loads of these things she calls ' _condoms_ ' and I hate them..." he glowered, "She makes me wear them every time."

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, "what sort of wicked and foul trick is that? A man should always finish inside of his woman. It's only natural."

"well, now you know why we do it so much. I want to burn through them as fast as possible, so I can finally finish inside of Kagome, and she won't be able to do anything about it!" Inuyasha announced smugly.

"For once brother, you show intelligence, and you and I both agree on something." he smiled darkly, "Condoms sound like they are evil things."

Inuyasha burst out laughing, and Sesshomaru, for the first time in his life, joined him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanako and Kagome sat side by side, sipping noodles quietly. They had become quite close in the short time they had known each other, and Hanako felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach. It was a feeling she had longed for, but was rather surprised to feel. The feeling of belonging. Hanako gazed at Kagome as she ate, and she felt a warmness towards the human woman. Kagome had accepted her without thought. Something many would never even consider.

"How's the soup?" Kagome's voice lashed through Hanako's thoughts, and the young she-demon yelped, nearly spilling her bowl. She quickly righted herself as Kagome began to give her an odd look.

Finding her voice once more, Hanako spoke softly, "It is delicious. Thank you for your kindess." She smiled and resumed eating, chewing slowly as to avoid further conversation.

Kagome sighed and stored her noodle soup with her chopsticks, "You know..." she paused as if deciding to reword herself, "Look. Three years ago, there was a big battle over the Jewel of Four Souls. The Shikon Jewel."

Swallowing, Hanako looked at Kagome, "I have heard stories of that battle. I am afraid I know little of the Jewel. I never had any interest in it."

"Really? Not even to use it to become a full-fledged demon?" Kagome asked, setting her bowl down.

There was a loud clattering as Hanako dropped her food, anger blazing in her blue eyes, "Why would want to be a full-fledged demon? Demons are monsters! No. I would rather be human..." She glared at Kagome, her lips curled back to reveal her sharp teeth.

Kagome squeaked and leaned back, "B-but your the mate to a Demon Lord! You can't say he is a monster! And if you were human, you wouldn't be able to live with Sesshomaru for very long!"

Her words caused Hanako to blink and relax, but tears formed in the young woman's eyes, "I know...I only ever wanted to live in peace among humans...then I got involved with a demon, and my best friend was killed. I was driven away, and I was forced to follow Sesshomaru, forced to be his mate." She covered her face in her hands and wept, her tears flowing rapidly, "All of my choice was taken away, all because someone else tried to take it from me as well! I should have just...I should have just opened my heart...Shuya would still be alive...nothing would have changed..." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Who is Shuya?" Kagome asked softly, her face one of sadness as she gazed at the weeping half-demon.

"Sh-Shuya had been...my b-best friend. He died...protecting me. He loved me, and before he was killed, he said he wanted to marry me. I should have fallen in love with him! His death is all my fault!"

Kagome sighed and sat closer to her, "Hush...Shuya died bravely. He must have really cared about you to sacrifice himself for you. But he is gone, and you have your own life to live."

"But it's not my life! I am forced to be with Sesshomaru! I can't leave him! We are mates. I have no freedom! I didn't want to be some human Lord's wife, yet I am now the mate of a Demon Lord!" She scoffed and threw her hands up, "What kind of twisted joke is that?" she began speaking in a mocking voice, " _Oh, you don't want to marry a powerful and wealthy human lord? Then we shall give you better! Behold! A DEMON Lord! Oh don't worry. He will just rape you, and then everything will be smooth sailing from there. Have a nice life!"_ She snorted and crossed her arms, glaring angrily at the wall.

Kagome blinked, her eyes wide as she stared at Hanako. She couldn't quite understand why she was so angry. _I don't get it...why us she so...upset? Sesshomaru seems to genuinely care for her, and she seems to care for him, yet she acts like he is nothing but some demon who stole her away from her life. Maybe in some sense...he did. But that shouldn't mean she should despise him._

Taking a deep breath, Kagome reached her hand back, "Hanako.." just as Hanako turned around, Kagome swung her arm, her hand smacking solidly on Hanako's cheek. The force sent the slender woman sprawling head over tail, crashing into the wall. Hanako shook her head and shrunk back as Kagome loomed over her, one finger pointed at her scoldingly.

"Now listen up! Things happen for a reason, and sometimes we can't control what they are! Think about it! You were meant to marry a man of power, and since you refused the one who would have most likely given you what you wanted: human life, peace, and even the ability to choose, you were sent the one who would take that away! And now you are here! I may not be the brightest, but even I can see that you were meant to be someone important, hence why you are married to, or in your case, mated to a Lord, and why your name is Lady Hanako Yamanari!"

Hanako simply stared at Kagome, a dumbfounded look on her face as she held her cheek, which now sported a large red handprint. "Wh-what?" She squeaked, "W-was the slap necessary?"

"Yes it was! For I needed to get your attention! You're too focused on what you wanted, to not see what you now have!" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, glaring down at Hanako.

Hanako stared back, and she squirmed, "Y-you're right...I am sorry." she sighed and lowered her gaze. She looked up as the door burst open, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed in.

"Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha demanded, running over to her and hugging her tightly.

"Hanako what happened?" Sesshomaru rushed over to Hanako, scooping her up and carrying her several feet away, touching her cheek gently with his fingers. "Why did she strike you?" he turned a cold gaze to Kagome, pulling Hanako closer to him protectively.

"Sh-she did it for my own g-good. Please...it's fine. She is forgiven." Hanako murmured softly, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm when she felt him tense up. At her touch, Sesshomaru looked down at her, all traces of aggression gone as he gazed at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, his eyes glimmering as he looked her over.

Hanako opened her mouth answer, unaware that Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at Sesshomaru in utter shock, "I am fine. Really." she smiled up at him, and Kagome's word lashed through her. She was right; Sesshomaru may have taken away her old life, her freedom, and her maidenhood, but he had given so much as well. Opened many new doors that she could explore.

With a sudden need to be held, Hanako wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, hugging him tightly to her. She felt him tense, then relax, and she felt his strong arms wrap around her back, tightened as he leaned back on his knees. Hanako buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. His scent caught her attention, and she inhaled deeply. He smelled of jasmine, a strangely sweet scent, accompanied by his own dog-like musk. It made Hanako's nose tingle, and she sighed deeply as his arms pulled her closer.

Sesshomaru paid little attention to his half-brother and sister-in-law as he held her, and with ease and grace, he lifted her up. With steady footsteps, he carried her into the guest bedroom that was his, or rather, theirs now. He sat down on the bed, his arms never loosening as she gently pulled away and looked around them briefly, before returning her gaze back to him. Sesshomaru took deep controlled breaths as he gazed back, her blue eyes seeming to glow as he looked deep into them. If there was one thing he admired, it was Hanako's icy blue eyes. It was uncommon for demons to have anything but red eyes, gold being the second most common eye color, blue being the hardest to come by.

But her eyes were unique. They were silvery blue, like ice, and Sesshomaru could see hidden power in the depths. Did she know of her strength, but was simply hiding it behind a façade? Or did she really not know how powerful she was? Sesshomaru searched her eyes, but he could find no indication that she was hiding anything. With a sigh, he reached up to caress her cheek, and he felt her shiver at his touch.

Rubbing his thumb across her cheek tenderly, Sesshomaru leaned in too give Hanako a long, but soft kiss. He could feel the air around them begin to spark and heat up, and Sesshomaru grunted as he maintained careful control. He felt her press deeper into the kiss, and he felt warm liquids on his cheek. He opened his eyes, seeing tears flowing down her face as she kissed him. He wiped her tears away, breaking the kiss gently and looking at her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am sorry." she sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I was selfish. I only wanted things that would give me peace, but they weren't actually what I needed. I was a fool." she gazed at him, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took her hands in his, kissing her fingers and holding them in his, "You are a strange woman. You weep when you don't have any reason to..."

Hanako looked down, casting her eyes to the side as her cheeks began to grow pink from his tenderness, "I have my own reasons, but I think, that it is time I found a new way of thinking...we are mates...I have Rin now...even though she is human, she needs me."

Sesshomaru smiled, a genuine smile, and he pulled her in for a tight hug, "Well, I am making plans...great plans. You don't need to worry about anything anymore." He looked up as the door opened, and a small, sleepy figure stumbled in.

Rin rubbed he eyes. yawning deeply as she moved closer to the bed, "Mother...I am sleepy..."

Hanako blinked twice, flicking her ears as she heard the word 'mother' on Rin's lips. With a smile, she pulled away from Sesshomaru, standing to pick up Rin. "I think we should all get some sleep." she murmured, casting Sesshomaru a small smile as she crawled into bed, Rin securely held in one arms as she laid down. She felt Sesshomaru lay beside her, one arm wrapping around her and Rin in a strong embrace. She felt his lips on her ears, shivering as he whispered.

"Sleep well, Hanako Yamanari. You will be safe in my arms this night, and every night after this."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This was a rather short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, just as the sun rose over the treeline, Hanako woke up to see two large buggy yellow eyes staring down at her. With a shriek of alarm, Hanako's eyes flew wide open and she raised her arm, smacking the imp away with enough force to shatter his skull, sending him flying away from her as she pulled the blanket over her, scowling fiercely at Jaken.

"What do you think you're doing!" she hissed as he crashed to the wall, "You little creep! Why were you watching me!"

"I was waiting for you to wake up! Lord Sesshomaru has requested that you go to him upon waking!" Jaken snapped irritably, leaping up and scrambling back onto the bed to glare at her in defiance.

Hanako grabbed the imp and gave him a sound thrashing, her hand slapping back and forth across his cheek, "You can tell Sesshomaru he can come wake me himself, or send in Rin!" She pushed the imp away, glaring at him venomously. She was about to smack him once more when the door opened and Sesshomaru filled the frame.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began coolly, his eyes settling on Hanako, "You are dismissed. I will take it from here."

Jaken looked at his master, his eyes narrowing, "Yes my Lord. I shall go seek Rin." He leaped off of the bed and began to hobble for the door.

"Jaken, I have a different task for you." Sesshomaru said softly, turning his gaze to look down at the imp.

"A-and what would that be Master?" Jaken replied nervously. He twiddled his small thumbs anxiously, his eyes flicking to Hanako quickly.

"I need for you to seek out and bring back Kohaku."

Jaken gaped at his master, narrowing his eyes as he thought, "But whatever for Master?" The imp questioned.

His inquiry was met with a hard yet swift smack to the back of his head, "Do not question me again. Do as I say." Sesshomaru turned to Hanako, "Kagome has left some fresh clothes for you over there." He pointed to a small pile of neatly folded clothes on the floor. "We are leaving soon. Don't keep me waiting." His lips twitched slightly at the corners, as if he was suppressing an amusing thought. He then turned and left the room, Jaken following him while he rubbed his head, grumbling incoherently to himself.

Hanako blinked slowly, pondering what Sesshomaru could possibly find amusing. She looked down at herself, and she let out a shrill squeal of panic. She was naked! Her clothes had been ripped to shreds! Hanako threw the covers off, and she sniffed. Sesshomaru's scent was absent, other than the stale one from where he slept last night, and the one from over near the door. She reached two fingers down to touch herself, yet found she was dry.

Gripping the sheets to her chest once again, she looked around worriedly, her eyes wandering to the clothes. She hastily leaped from the bed, her hand outstretched to grip the fabrics as she panicked. Yet with a sigh of relief, she slipped them on, readjusting herself as she tied her hair up, collecting it into a neat ponytail. Once she finished, she turned, and with a scowl, she gathered the remainders of her dress, grumbling, "That was my favorite dress...custom made as well...now I will have to order a new one.." She took a deep breath in defeat before she stuffed the scraps into her pouch.

As she walked out of the room, she rubbed her temples, a headache pulsing and throbbing, pressing against her skull. It was rather painful, and the young woman was extremely put off by it. She had never had a headache, or at least, not a real one. Now she could understand why some would complain about them. Headaches were awful things. Hanako huffed irritably as she made her way to the dining room, where Inuyasha and his wife Kagome sat, eating breakfast. Beside them, a strange man sat holding a young child, a little boy, and beside him, a beautiful woman who was feeding twins. A young fox demon was with them, and as she entered, they all stopped and stared at the cat demon half-breed.

"Good morning Hanako!" Kagome smiled warmly at her, "Did you sleep well?" She took a small bit of her soup, her dark brown eyes trained on the woman, "Do the clothes fit well?"

"The clothes are perfect, thank you Kagome." Hanako smiled back, bowing graciously before she took a seat at the far end of the table. "And I must admit, I did not sleep as well as I had hoped." she sighed and flattened her ears, feeling uncomfortable as the seven pairs of eyes became fixated on her.

"So," the strange man began as he carefully spoon-fed a small bite of soup to the child in his arms, "This is the lovely Hanako Yamanari. Sesshomaru was very enthusiastic about you. One can only understand now. Here I thought you were some hideous beast. Not such a ravishing and extraordinarily beautiful woman. OW!" The man winced as the woman gave him a sharp pinch to the arm, 'I only speak the truth my dear Sango. You know I only love you."

"Well considering your history with beautiful women, I wouldn't put it past you Miroku." the woman, Sango grumbled, giving Hanako a warning glare, "And even I must admit she is rather pretty..."

Hanako felt her cheeks warm up and she pouted, flicking her icy blue gaze to her hands as they gripped the edges of the table. Her claws dug in slightly, leaving little holes on the wood. "I would appreciate simply being considered average. I am not beautiful. Not in my view at least. There are so many who are lovelier than I."

"Well, that would be quite the test Miss Hanako." a raspy young voice sounded right in front of her, and Hanako raised her head to meet nose to nose with the young fox demon. Where she would have normally squealed in shock, she simply blinked, and within moments, she erupted into a purr, grabbing the young fox andholding him to her as she gave him a snuggle to remember.

"Oh he is so cute!" she purred and trilled happily, her tongue flicking out to lick his ear and cheek, "Oh is this the little Shippo you told me of Kagome? I must say he is absolutely adorable!"

"Gah! Help! K-Kagome! Inuyasha! Help!" Shippo panicked and struggled, but the young cat-demon's grip was mightier than his own strength, "Help! Somebody!"

"Oh suck it up Shippo." Inuyasha grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Its not the end of the world. At least you arent being ripped apart, so be grateful."

Kagome was busy giggling as she watched the scene as Miroku and Sango gazed at the affectionate attack in surprise. "Well Shippo..." Miroku chuckled softly, "You may have asked for it, considering you allowed yourself to be within reach of her. And if I weren't already married to my beautiful Sango, why, I would be smitten with jealousy. OW!" He was rewarded for his words by another sharp pinch by Sango, who returned her attention to her food once more.

"I would ask that you refrain from such usage to my mate," A soft cool voice sounded behind Hanako, sending shivers down her spine. She turned to face Sesshomaru, who was giving Miroku an icy glare, "Or I will be forced to cut your tongue out myself. It is disrespectful to speak of a woman that way when your own wife and children are with you, and when the object of your desiring words is already taken by one far superior to yourself."

"And here we go with the ego again." Inuyasha rose and strode out, huffing as she passed Sesshomaru, "I'm going out on patrol. Miroku, are ya coming?" he turned to the monk, his purple eyes flashing as he gave him a stern look before leaving the room.

The monk Miroku let out a sigh, handing the child to Sango before rising from his own seat, "Very well. And I apologize to you Sesshomaru, for offending you, and to you, my lovely Sango, for upsetting you with my words." With that, he gave his wife a soft kiss, grabbing his staff and heading out after Inuyasha.

"Uh.." Shippo's voice sounded from where he was still held in Hanako's arms, "Can I go with them?"

Hanako looked down at the little fox, and with a long smooch to the cheek, she released him, giggling as he spluttered and gasped, "Oh yuck! Even Kagome has never done that!" he gave Hanako a fearful look before racing away.

"I am not sure if I should be upset that you have never given me a kiss quite like that..." Sesshomaru murmured before smorking lightly, "But then again, it is rather soon isnt it? I honestly dont expect such affections for some time..."

Hanako gave her new 'mate' a long steady look, "Then we both agree that you will have to earn them yes?"

He gave her a look of mock pain, "Oh that wounds me my love. But I understand. I promised I wouldnt push you. We shall be nice and slow." he chuckled softly, and Hanako grew irritated. Why was he in such a good mood? Why was she in such a sour state? She huffed and pouted once more, looking away as she drummed her claws on the table.

"Well, once Rin awakens, we shall be heading off. I have a small business associate I must tend to, and of course, I do need to speak with an old friend." Sesshomaru murmured softly, his eyes now closed as he spoke.

"Who is this Kohaku?" Hanako blurted out, and the angry look she received from Sango made her flinch, "I am curious."

"Kohaku is my little brother. He is a demon-slayer. Like me." Sango hissed softly, her eyes flashing dangerously as she rocked her son, "Why do you want to know?"

"I request his aid in a mission I am going to send him on. Nothing sinister my dear. I assure you." Sesshomaru smiled, yet it held little warmth.

Hanako paled, her eyes wide as she gazed at Sango fearfully, "A-a Demon Slayer?" she knew she was giving off a fear-scent, for Sesshomaru grabbed her arma dn dragged her closer, embracing her as he gave Sango a warning glare.

"No need to fear my love," he murmured, "Sango wont harm you. I can promise that."

Sango gazed at Sesshomaru rather stupidly, as well as Kagome who has been mid bite. To see such tenderness in front of them be displayed by the Lord Sesshomaru, it was rather disorientating. Hanako could have cared less what their reactions were, as she melted against him, still gazing at Sango with a newfound fear. she had heard stories of the Demon Slayers, of how they hunted demons, and even half-demons who had been troublesome. And all she could see, hear, smell, and comprehend, was the demon hunter sitting in front of her, her heart threatening to freeze in her chest from fear. Her eye twitched, and she palms glowed as she readied her blades to defend herself. Her tail flicked irritably, ears pricked and her pupils pinpricks as she gazed at her potential enemy.

Sango would notice these small, almost minute signs, and she slowly reached her hand down, grabbing onto the massive boomerang lying next to her out of view of Hanako, her own eyes narrowed as she held her son to her chest. The twins had already fled, the tension scaring them as the half-demon and the demon hunter stared the other down, stiff, wary, alert. ready for a fight. If either made a wrong move, there most certainly would be a fight, one where hell would be unleashed...

* * *

* _ **Author's Note:**_ *

so sorry for this late update! I have been super busy, and I had a serious writer's block! I will try to belt out a new chapter soon, but do enjoy this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
